La 3ème voie
by jelly bells
Summary: Suite de l'OS technique d'alignement coïtale. Après leurs rencontre torride Bella et Edward reprennent le cours de leur vie. et S'ils étaient amenés à se revoir? Lemons prévus. OOC/UA/AH
1. Chapter 1

Voici le 1er chapitre de ma fiction !

LISEZ ABSOLUMMENT L'OS QUE J'AI ECRIS INTITULE TECHNIQUE D'ALIGNEMENT COÏTAL ET QUI A DONNE NAISSANCE A LA 3EME VOIE !

L'OS est en réalité le 1er chapitre de cette fiction ! Donc lisez-le AVANTd'attaquer cette fiction !

Merci à ainsi qu'à Ptitewam, qui me relisent, me conseillent, et me motivent ! Ptitewam est également ma correctrice ! Elles sont aussi à l'origine de quelques petits commentaires en italique…

N/P = Note de Ptitewam, N/J = Note de Jess, et N/A = Me !!!

Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (sauf quelques uns de mon cru) Certains personnages seront OOC (out of character) et cette fic est un UA (univers Alternatif) et AH (all human ! pas de vampires !)

C'est un rated M lemon et un peu pour le langage (rien de hard non plus)

Et que je n'oublie pas de féliciter les gagnantes du concours Tiftouff et Bostondirty ainsi que toutes les autres !

Merci a celles qui ont voté pour moi ! Ainsi qu'aux revieweuses anonymes ou non !

* * *

Titre du chapitre : Monsieur Perfection

Chanson: big time sensuality de Björk

**POV BELLA**

J'étais avec Charlie dans sa voiture nous menant à l'aéroport. Mon shérif de père ne décolérait pas, à propos de ma « soi-disant » fugue. Une fugue c'est quand on part de chez ses parents... pas l'inverse ! Non ?

Je regardais sans le voir le paysage défiler sous mes yeux. De toute façon, il faisait nuit, et il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir...

A vrai dire, après ce qu'il s'était passé au club, tout ce qui se passait autour de moi me semblait bien fade et sans intérêt. Je soupirais. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça. Même les événements qui m'avaient amenés à prendre le premier avion pour voir Emmett, ne m'avaient pas mis dans cet état. Et pourtant, ils m'avaient amené à quitter mon école sans prévenir qui que ce soit et à m'envoler pour les Etats-Unis à peine deux mois avant les examens. J'étais complètement perdue, et j'étais allée voir la seule personne en qui j'avais totale confiance, mon Frère.

J'avais besoin de réponses, besoin de faire le point, de parler. Mais Edward était apparu, et sans le savoir m'avait aidé, il avait été la réponse à certaines de mes questions.

J'avais senti une présence derrière moi, alors que je me tenais au bar, attendant de voir Emmett. Je m'étais instinctivement retournée, et je l'avais vu lui. Edward. Bien sur à ce moment là, il n'était qu'un inconnu, mais je m'étais tout de suite sentie attirée par lui _(N/P : ah ben tu m'étonnes !! Eddy que même !!!!)_. Ce qui était tout nouveau pour moi. Aucun garçon ne m'avait jamais fait un tel effet _(N/P : ben la encore... TU M'ETONNES !!!)._ Et à juger par la façon qu'il avait de me détailler, l'attirance était réciproque _(N/P : oui ben c'est bon hein...on a compris... pffff... crâneuse...)._

Je m'étais surprise à engager la conversation, mais j'avais besoin de voir jusqu'où cela pouvaitaller, jusqu'où moi _je_ pouvais aller. Ma voix était étonnement sûre. Mais j'étais tellement déterminée, et il était tellement craquant, avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses magnifiques yeux _(N/P : *soupir*)_ qu'il plongeait avec tant d'intensité dans les miens. Je regrettais de ne pouvoir distinguer leur couleur à cause de l'éclairage du club, mais ils étaient clairs, et me fixaient avec intensité.

Je lui avais demandé de m'offrir un verre, et j'avais été un instant déstabilisée par sa remarque sur mon âge. Je répondais par une pirouette! _(N/J : je ris car sur le coup, je l'ai vraiment imaginée faire une pirouette, la Bella dans ma tête)_Après tout le vigile m'avait laissé entrer. Evidemment j'étais bien trop jeune pour entrer, mais je lui avais expliqué que j'étais la sœur d'Emmet et avec ma carte d'identité, prouvant que je portais le même nom que son patron, il avait été convaincu.

Et voilà comment je me retrouvais à descendre un shoot de vodka avec mon bel inconnu. Quand j'entendis les premières notes de la chanson de Lenny Kravitz, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête: danser. Et comme il ne se décidait pas à m'inviter, avec une assurance que je ne me connaissais pas (décidément ce soir, je ne laissais pas de place pour ma timidité)(N/J :_ton assurance vient peut être la vodka fifille_ N/P : _ça c'est sur que la vodka ca aide !!! )_, tout comme je lui avais demandé de me payer un verre, je lui demandais une danse, allant même jusqu'à évoquer l'éventualité d'aller rejoindre un type qui me fixait depuis une bonne demie heure. Evidemment, il ne m'intéressait pas du tout _(N/P : ah ben ça forcement à coté de Ed... ok ok j'arrête...)_, me connaissant, et il n'y avait étrangement que cet homme avec moi pour réveiller cette part de moi jusqu' alors cachée, endormie, que sais-je?

Ma petite parade fonctionna à merveille puisqu'après avoir jeté un œil _(N/J : pas trop loin l'œil quand même, elle pourrait le perdre dans cette foule, mdr) _dans la direction que je lui indiquais, il parût un peu agacé, et sans un mot, m'emmena vers la piste de danse.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Charlie qui venait de donner un coup sur le volant:

« Bon sang Bella ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de partir comme ça sans rien dire ?? A peine deux mois avant tes A-Levels ! » _(N/A: équivalent du bac en Angleterre)_ »s'écria-t-il, furieux.

« Je devais parler à Emmett » répondis-je penaude.

« Le téléphone ça existe ! »

« Il y a certaines choses dont on ne peut pas parler au téléphone! J'avais _besoin_ de le voir. »

« Et qu'il y avait-il de si urgent ? De si important ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Je ne répondis pas. Charlie ne comprendrait pas. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas sûre qu'Emmett aurait pût comprendre, mais je savais qu'il m'aurait écouté, sans juger. Il m'aurait soutenu, et m'aurait fait sourire avec une de ses blagues. Du moins, j'espérais que c'est ainsi qu'il aurait réagi. Mais rien ne c'était passé comme je l'avais prévue.

« C'est à cause d'un garçon? » demanda Charlie, visiblement gêné d'aborder ce sujet

« Papa! Je suis dans un lycée de fille! Les seuls garçons que je côtoie sont des profs bedonnants avec de l'écume au coin des lèvres ou des pellicules dans la barbe! _(N/A: description de mon prof de philo de terminale pour l'écume, et de mon prof de math de 5eme pour les pellicules...trop sexe, hein???__N/P : heyyy moi le mien de prof de math il sentait la vinasse en plus !!!)_

« Hum, ouais, tu as raison... tu ne diras rien n'est-ce pas ? »

_Aucune chance_

« Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est bon, je vais bien maintenant! » assurais-je.

En fait je n'en étais pas sûre. Le passage d'Edward dans ma vie m'avait certes remis certaines idées en place, et en même temps cela apportait son lot de complications !

_Comme si ma vie n'était déjà pas assez dingue comme ça !_

J'avais toujours pensé que j'étais une personne ordinaire, mais les récents événements, cette déferlante de sentiments, de réactions, et d'évènements qui m'étaient arrivés récemment m'avaient prouvé que j'étais bien plus que banale, j'avais une certaine originalité, que je n'aurais jamais soupçonné, et cela me faisait peur. Peur d'être traitée différemment par mes proches, peur d'être vue comme un monstre, d'être montrée du doigt... j'en revenais à regretter mon ancienne banalité, qui me protégeait du regard des autres.

Mais ce soir, dans les bras d'Edward, je m'étais sentie tellement bien, tellement normale, tellement vivante. Et je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu ressentir tout cela ! _(N/P : heu... facteur Edward moi je dirai... ^^N/J : je dis la même chose !!mdr)_

Tout était allé tellement vite, et tout avait été tellement naturel!

Apres avoir rejoint la piste de danse, j'avais commencé à me frotter contre lui, à danser d'une manière qui je le pensais ne me ressemblait pas, mais c'était bien moi, et j'étais si bien. Sentir son érection contre moi ne m'avais ni effrayé, ni gênée, je m'étais sentie, désirée, désirable. J'étais fière de l'effet que je lui faisais. _(N/P : quelle coquine cette Bella...) _

Ce contact contre mes fesses, puis ses mains sur ma peau avaient allumé un brasier dans mon bas ventre, l'humidité avait envahie mon entre-jambe et j'avais reconnu ce sentiment. Je le désirais, et je n'avais qu'une envie éteindre cet incendie qui me consumait**.**

Le baiser que nous avions échangé avait été d'abord doux, puis passionné. Le contact de sa langue contre la mienne m'avait totalement électrisé, je sentais comme des milliers de papillons tourbillonnants dans mon ventre. J'avais eu besoin de reprendre mon souffle tellement mon cœur s'était emballé. J'avais chaud, et je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, mais pas d'embarras. La cause en était le désir, et la sensation de chaleur qui avait prit possession de mon corps.

Je cherchais une réponse dans son regard, je cherchais l'approbation, j'avais besoin d'être sure que son désir répondait au mien. Après un second baiser passionné, il manifesta à voix haute son envie de moi, je n'hésitais pas une seconde et le laissait m'entrainer avec lui. Où m'emmenait-il ? Peu m'importait. Tout ce que je savais en cet instant, c'est que je le voulais.

Je n'avais certes aucune expérience, mais cela m'était complètement égal. Je n'avais jamais considéré ma virginité comme une chose sacrée. Tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu pour le moment où cet instant arriverait, était d'en avoir vraiment envie et de me laisser aller. Au départ quand j'avais rencontré Edward, mes intentions étaient toutes autres… je voulais me prouver quelque chose, mais après l'avoir embrassé, j'en avais eu réellement envie, et je ne voyais pas où était le mal à se faire du bien._ (N/J : aucun mal ma chère, surtout ave rob N/P : ah ben ca tu l'as dit !!!)_ J'avais tout simplement laissé ma raison de côté, cette petite voix à l'arrière de ma tête _(N/P : ah ouais celle a qui on a envie de dire "ta g***le" tout le temps...j'la connais aussi...), _qui me murmurait que je ne connaissais pas cet homme, que j'étais venue voir Emmett (et non pour m'envoyer en l'air !) et tout un tas de choses censées, mais que je refusais d'entendre. J'écoutais mon corps, qui criait son désir pour cet inconnu et mon instinct qui me soufflait que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui.

Mais la petite voix se fit plus insistante, quand je réalisais que mon inconnu m'avait attirée vers une partie du night réservée au personnel. Et si je tombais sur Emmett ? que dirait mon frère s'il me trouvait avec cet homme ? Et malgré le fait qu'il m'assurait qu'il n'y avait aucun risque d'être pris, j'hésitais. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça ici. Mais, je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire part de mes doutes, qu'il plaquait ses lèvres contre les miennes, son corps contre le mien, effaçant ainsi toutes mes dernières traces de raison, éteignant définitivement la petite voix a l'arrière de mon crane. _(N/P : ah ouais il fait comme ca lui ?! Faudra me montrer tout ca Eddy !!! :op N/A : ah c'est beau de rêver hein Ptitewam ! )_ Je gémissais contre sa bouche, et il nous emmena dans une pièce, je fus surprise quand il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau. Il me fit m'assoir sur le bureau et s'installa entre mes cuisses.

Nous commençâmes alors à nous explorer l'un l'autre, nous caressant mutuellement tout en déshabillant l'autre. Très vite sa chemise et son maillot jonchaient le sol, à la vue de mes seins nus (dans mon empressement de faire mon sac j'avais pris des vêtements à la va vite oubliant mes soutiens gorge !) _(N/P : ah ben bravo !!! bonne initiative !!! lol)_, il grogna ce qui m'excita encore plus.

Sa bouche, sa langue et ses dents faisaient des merveilles sur ma poitrine, et j'empoignais ses cheveux. Et peu après je me retrouvais entièrement nue. Et tandis qu'il me fixait, une lueur intense dans son regard dont je pouvais enfin voir la couleur d'un vert émeraude hypnotisant, je commençais à défaire sa ceinture, j'étais de plus en plus impatiente, je n'en pouvais plus, toutes ces sensations étaient délicieuses mais avaient un goût de pas assez.

J'en voulais plus.

Alors qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon, ma main se posait sur sa dureté. Je me mordais la lèvre, espérant ne pas rougir face à l'Adonis qui se tenait devant moi. Tout cela était nouveau pour moi, mais je ne voulais pas lui dire, pas peur qu'il me repousse devant mon inexpérience. Il s'en rendrait compte bien assez tôt ! Je le caressais, appréciant ce contact, je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir du plaisir à accomplir cette caresse, mais c'était le cas, et l'entendre gémir à cause de moi, _grâce_ à moi me galvanisait.

Je m'arrêtais et lui ôtais son boxer, encrant mon regard dans le sien. Je voulais _le_ voir, et _le_ sentir nu dans ma main. Je baissais mes yeux vers son érection. J'étais assez impressionnée. Je n'avais jamais vu d'homme entièrement nu avant, et même si j'avais senti son sexe dans ma main au travers du tissu, j'étais surprise que cela soit si…imposant. _(N/P : *soupir*N/A ayé on a perdu ptitewam !) _

Pendant une seconde je me demandais si la taille avait de l'importance quand à la douleur que j'allais certainement ressentir, lorsqu'il serait en moi. Il s'approcha de moi, et sentir son membre dur contre mon ventre fut si agréable, faisant tournoyer de nouveau les papillons dans mon abdomen, que j'en oubliais ma peur, ma main allant tout d'abord timidement à la rencontre de la peau nue de son gland. Sa peau était si douce, et son sexe si dur.

Cajoler son sexe était tellement agréable ! Et tellement grisant ! Il caressa ma fente mouillée, et prodigua d'exquises caresses à mon clito, accélérant son rythme, j'en faisais de même, me calant sur la cadence des ses touchés. Nos gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Tout autour de nous avait disparu, il n'y avait plus que nous, nos corps nus, et le plaisir que nous nous offrions. Il s'arrêta et enleva sa main de mon intimité, et je fus d'abord frustrée, mais il m'allongea sur le bureau, et fit entrer un doigt puis un deuxième dans mon vagin, et leur imprima un mouvement de va et viens.

Il allait me rendre dingue !

Je ne désirais qu'une chose qu'il me pénètre enfin, je ressentais comme un vide en moi, que ses doigts étaient incapables de combler. Quand il me lécha, s'en était trop. Trop et pas assez.

Et cette caresse qui m'avait déjà été administrée, me rappelant trop de souvenirs auxquels je ne voulais pas penser. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Pas avec lui. Je l'interrompais et il dû croire que je voulais tout arrêter, car il parut déçu. Je le suppliais littéralement de me pénétrer. Alors que je pensais que j'allais enfin avoir ce que mon corps réclamait…

Il n'avait pas de préservatif ! _(N/P : PUT******** le c** !!!!!!! N/A : ben oui chère Ptitewam, Eddy, ce n'est pas le genre à tringler au boulot…enfin, jusque là ! Quelque chose me dis, que dorénavant il aura un stock de capote dans son bureau ;) )_

Comment j'avais pu oublier ce détail ? Se protéger…être responsable…mais je ne voulais pas être responsable, il ne risquait rien avec moi, et j'étais prête à le croire sur parole. _(N/A inutile de vous préciser que dans la vraie vie, on ne fait pas confiance comme ça et on ne fait pas l'impasse sur la capote !!!)_

Pourquoi lui avais-je fait confiance ? Je ne le connaissais pas ! Je devrais m'assurer de faire des tests en rentrant en Angleterre, j'avais beau savoir maintenant que c'était l'ami, l'associé de mon frère, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas menti !

_Mais quelle conne !_

En plus c'est moi qui l'avais encouragé à poursuivre…

Lui aussi m'avait cru sur parole. Quand je senti son sexe entrer en moi, je me crispais, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, mais je n'y pouvais rien, ça n'était pas si douloureux, mais c'était loin d'être agréable. Mais mon partenaire était attentionné, il me demanda de me calmer, posant sa main délicatement sur ma joue, et je me détendis. Puis il s'arrêta. Il avait l'air choqué :

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » demandais- je

« Tu… tu es … vierge ? » bégaya-t-il… Question purement rhétorique

_Nous y voilà_

« Euh, oui… c'est un problème ? » demandais-je sentant le feu me monter aux joues

« Putain non, enfin oui. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? »

_Parce que j'avais peur que tu me repousses.__ (N/P : ouais ben j'aurai surement fait la même chose a sa place !!! lol)_

« Ca t'embête ? » questionnais-je, après tout, je l'avais mis devant le fait accomplis, et ça n'étais pas très fair play.

« Moi, non, c'est toi que ça devrait embêter » répondit-il

Je ne comprenais vraiment pas tout ce truc autour de la virginité ... N'étais-ce pas qu'une membrane ? _(N/P : Le coté masculin de Bella qui ressort !!! mdrrr)_

Et comme il ne bougeait pas, je tentais le tout pour le tout, me redressant sur mon coude j'attrapais sa nuque, et approchais sa tête de la mienne. Je mordillais le lobe de son oreille et lui susurrais

« La seule chose qui me gène c'est que tu te sois arrêté. Prends-moi, ne m'oblige pas à te supplier » Depuis quand étais aussi, assurée et… sexy ? _(N/A à mes Bêtas : non, son assurance, ce n'est pas la vodka ! elle n'a bu qu'un shot, et elle tient l'alcool, vous verrez plus tard j'en dis pas plus :D N/J : J'allais dire les hormones en ébullitions en faite Bells… ils venaient quand même de finir les préliminaires !!! MDR N/P : ah ben voila tu casses le mythe Bella est une alcoolique... loool)_

Je l'embrassais alors avec tout ce que j'avais tandis qu'il progressait de nouveau en moi, je sentis une douleur dans mes entrailles. Il stoppa de nouveau, me laissant un peu de temps, et me demandant comment j'allais.

J'allais bien, la douleur s'atténua assez vite, et je commençais à avancer les hanches vers lui, il commença à bouger, allant et venant. La sensation était de plus en plus agréable à chaque fois qu'il revenait en moi. Mais ce fus vite insuffisant.

« Plus fort ! Plus vite » gémissais-je

Il allait plus vite plus fort, et c'était tellement bon. Mon inconnu arborait une expression concentré, et il changea l'angle de ses pénétrations en se penchant d'avantage sur moi. C'était encore meilleur.

Il enroula mes jambes autour de ses cuisses puis me décontenança en me disant

« Pose tes chevilles sur mes mollet »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais ce que jte dis, et pousse ton bassin vers le haut, vers moi »

Je m'exécutais, après tout c'était lui l'expert ! Du moins j'imaginais, car depuis le début il avait été parfait. Doux, tendre, attentionné, et … Chaud comme la braise !

Cette nouvelle position, et les mouvements qu'il m'avait indiqués, apportaient un soin tout à fait exquis sur mon clito, et je me sentais au bord de la jouissance. Je reconnu cette sensation exquise monter en moi, et mes parois se resserrer autour de lui.

Je criais, tendis que lui jurais. Nous avions atteint notre paroxysme ensemble. Et cela avait été l'expérience la plus démente de toute ma vie. Il avait tout effacé.

Après nous être remis de nos émotions, nous discutions, rions ! Il n'avait pas tort, il avait été mon monsieur perfection ! _(N/P : ah ben tu m'étonnes pour une première fois elle peut pas se plaindre !!! Eddy que même...) _Mais sa blague m'avait fait pensé à Emmett, il fallait absolument que j'aille le trouver, à l'heure actuelle, il devait surement savoir que j'étais au club, et devait me chercher partout, et il ne devait pas me trouver en si charmante compagnie, nue, en sueur, et tout juste déflorée !

J'imaginais déjà la scène !

Je m'apprêtais à lui dire que je devais aller rejoindre mon frère, mais je fus interrompue par une vibration, comme celle d'un portable, venant de l'intérieur du bureau. Mon inconnu ouvrit un tiroir dont il sortit un cellulaire. Que faisait-il ?

Il décrocha, tout en me regardant.

_Putain, c'était son portable ? Son bureau ? Tout mais pas ça !_

« Emmett ? »

_Oh putain ! Non ! Je rêve là ! Non, je cauchemarde !_

« … »

« Ben euh »

« Attend attend, déjà comment elle a fait pour rentrer, elle est pas mineure ? »

Là ça commençait à vraiment sentir le roussi…

« Ok, et elle ressemble à quoi, si tu veux que je t'aide à la chercher, que je sache au moins comment elle est ! »

Je me levais, et commençais à me rhabiller ! Cette histoire tournait de la pire des façons. Je me concentrais sur ce que je faisais, ramassant les vêtements au plus vite, pour finir de me vêtir au plus vite, ne faisant pas attention à l'homme, encore nu, au téléphone avec mon…frère.

_Bravo Bella, t'as fais fort cette fois encore !_

« Bella ? »

« Oui ? » répondis-je instinctivement à l'appel de mon prénom, tout en me tournant vers lui…

_Merde __(N/P : mdrrr)_

Il était tendu au maximum, et je n'osais le regarder.

« Excuse moi Emmett, hum… je vais t'aider… »

« … »

« Euh, je suis sorti prendre l'air, par la porte de derrière, je… j'arrive. »

« … »

« Pas de problème j'arrive » finit-il.

« Ecoute Bella… euh, ton frère te cherche partout, tu as un vol à prendre dans deux heures… et franchement je sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire »

_Quoi ? Mais il était suicidaire ou quoi ? Emmett allait en faire de la pâtée pour chat !_

« Alors ne lui dit rien ! » m'exclamais-je.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne dis rien à Emmett ! Il va te massacrer ! »

« Ben ça fallait y penser avant !» S'écria-t-il.

« Nan, mais t'es culotté quand même ! Tu m'as pas dis qui tu étais non plus je te signale monsieur`l'habitué'» Lui non plus n'avait pas dit qui il était ! Et c'était bien trop facile de rejeter toute la faute sur moi ! _(N/P : mouais... un peu limite le rejettage de faute !!! lol)_

« Bon, ok jte l'accorde mais merde ! Et t'es mineure en plus »

« Oh c'est bon ! J'ai dépassé l'âge légal ! T'as pas commis de délit ! » J'aurais 18 ans dans 6 mois pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus !

« J'ai fait boire de l'alcool, j'ai pris la virginité de la sœur de mon associé et ami et maintenant je vais lui mentir » ok pour l'alcool, mais la virginité je la lui avais offerte, quand au mensonge, ma foi s'il tenait a la vie ! _(N/P : on lui donne une corde tout de suite ou pas ?! mdrrr)_

« Exactement ! » m'exclamais-je « bon, je vais sortir en premier, avant qu'Emmett ne décide à venir te chercher lui-même. » déclarais-je

« D'accord, hum, Bella, malgré tout je suis content de t'avoir rencontré » lâcha-t-il sur un ton plus doux. J'aimais mieux ça.

« Moi aussi...Euh… »

« Edward » Il avait un prénom aussi désuet que le mien !

« Enchantée Edward ! Je ne t'oublierais pas »

Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

« Moi non plus ! Aucun risque ma belle » Je m'approchais de lui afin de lui donner un dernier baiser, le remerciant ainsi pour ce qu'il m'avait fait vivre cette nuit.

« Adieu Edward » nous nous sourîmes, et je le quittais.

J'avais rejoins Emmett qui m'avait engueulé comme du poisson pas frais, puis il m'avait pris dans ses bras après que je me sois excusé. M'enfermant dans une étreinte d'ours, et me disant à quel point il je lui avais manqué et m'interdisant de lui refaire un peur pareil. Il était cependant rassuré que je sois venu vers lui, plutôt que de errer je ne sais où. _(N/P : Ouais ben quand il saura ce que tu as fait ma grande il sera beaucoup moins content notre Memet !!! N/A : s'il l'apprend un jour ! *rire sadique*)_

Charlie lui, avait été dans une fureur telle que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Me traitant d'irresponsable. Mais je n'avais presque rien écouté, me remémorant encore et encore les instants passés avec Edward. _(N/P : la encore : *soupir*... N/A : vite un saut d'eau froide pour Ptitewam !!)_

Avant de prendre mon avion, Charlie me pris dans ses bras, me demandant tout comme l'avait fait mon frère un peu plus tôt de ne pas réitérer l'expérience. J'acquiesçais, enfin pour la « fugue » car il était hors de question pour ce qui est du sexe que j'en reste là. _(N/P : tu m'étonnes !!!)_ Certes, pour Edward, même si je le revoyais, je ne pourrais de nouveau coucher avec lui, car maintenant que je savais qui il était, les enjeux étaient trop importants. _(N/P : pff… suis pas sure moi mais bon...N/A : t'as vraiment envie qu'Emmett lui refasse sa gueule d'ange ??) _Je ne voulais pas lui causer de problèmes avec Emmett. Et de toute façon il était hors de question que je m'engage avec qui que ce soit. J'avais besoin de faire le point sur moi, ma vie, et je ne savais pas encore comment faire, ni par où commencer. Il me restait deux mois avant les examens, j'avais le temps de réfléchir à ce que je ferais ensuite.

Pour l'instant je devais retourner en Angleterre. Comment allais-je expliquer mon absence à la directrice ? Et à mes amies ? Leurs parlerais-je d'Edward ? Celui qui m'avait offert une première fois à rendre jalouses toutes mes copines d'internat et probablement une bonne partie de la population féminine mondiale _(N/A : en faites vous partie ? moi OUI! N/P : Est ce que je dois vraiment répondre à cette question ?? lol)_. Mon monsieur perfection. Leur en parlerais-je ? Que dirait Mary ? Ma compagne de chambre et meilleure amie m'en voudrait-elle d'être partie sans rien lui dire, d'avoir fuit pour me jeter dans les bras d'un inconnu ?

Je repartais vers l'endroit qui serait encore mon chez moi pour quelque mois, avec autant, si ce n'est plus de questions qu'avant ma petite « escapade ». Certes, j'avais eu quelques réponses à mes questions, d'autres étaient restée avec un énorme point d'interrogation, et de nouvelles s'étaient greffées à ma longue liste des mystères de Bella Swan.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Et vous ? Votre 1ere fois, c'était comment ???

* * *

VOILA ! C'était donc le chapitre 1 !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, si c'est le cas…reviewez !

Et pour celles qui n'ont pas aimé…reviewez !

Les compliments me boostent, et les critiques me permettent de m'améliorer !

Vous pouvez aussi me poser des questions, j'y répondrai, ou pas…je ne peux décemment pas dévoiler trop de choses !

Mais je ferais de mon mieux, pour répondre à vos reviews ! Avis aux anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, laissez une adresse mail (dans votre review, ou en MP).

Le chapitre 2 sera un POV Edward ! Il est déjà écrit (quelques retouches à faire seulement) donc je vous le posterais rapidement je pense. Je vous laisse le temps de digérer celui-ci ;)

BYE !


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voici le chapitre 2 !!!! **

**Mais avant un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Je suis ravie ! Merci aussi pour celles qui participent en venant discuter de cette fiction sur le forum twilight France (lien de mon topic sur mon profil). Sachez également que je tenterais de vous donner quelques « amuses-bouches » entre chaque chapitre. Pour celui-ci, ptitewam, m'a réalisée une superbe bannière ! sur le topic je signalerais également l'avancée de l'ecriture, et préviendrais des nouveaux chapitres pour toutes celles qui n'ont pas de compte ici !**

**J'ai vu que beaucoup ont apprécié les délires entre parenthèses de mes betas ! Cela devrait donc vous plaire car Ptitewam s'est encore lachée !lol ! **

**Revenons-en à ce chapitre 2, qui est plus court, mais je vous explique ça a la fin !**

**CHAPITRE 2 : Le mystère Bella Swan**

**EDWARD POV**

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rencontre avec Bella. Une rencontre plutôt hors norme, et absolument inoubliable !

La vie avait repris son court, et la seule ombre au tableau, était le sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Emmett. Certes, je n'avais pas couché avec sa sœur volontairement, enfin, si, mais si j'avais su qui elle était…

La culpabilité venait aussi de là… pas seulement de ce que j'avais fait, ni de devoir lui mentir, je me sentais mal, car au fond de moi je ne regrettais rien.

Apparemment personne ne m'avait vu quitter la piste de danse avec Bella ce soir là, sinon, je l'aurais su, ou Emmett l'aurait appris et m'aurait tué._ (N/P : y'a des chances ouais !!!)_

Parfois quand je surprenais le regard de Jacob, c'était comme s'il savait. Mais si c'était le cas, il n'en parlât pas.

Suite à cette visite, mon associé qui ne m'avait jusqu'alors jamais parlé de sa famille, se mit régulièrement à me raconter des anecdotes familiales. Et son sujet préféré était Bella, ce qui me plaisait, mais me dérangeait à la fois.

Cela me dérangeait, me renvoyant ma culpabilité puissance dix dans la tronche. Et cela me plaisait, car il en parlait avec beaucoup de passion, et le sujet était en effet passionnant.

J'avais l'impression de la connaitre si bien maintenant, même si le portrait que m'en avait fait Emmett était plutôt différent de l'impression que j'avais eue d'elle. Là ou j'avais découvert une jeune femme mûre, Emmett lui ne m'en parlait que comme s'il elle était toujours la gamine de 13 ans qui avait manqué de lui casser le nez alors qu'il lui donnait des cours de boxe et de self défense !!

La Bella que j'avais « connu » était entreprenante, et sure d'elle, celle que me décrivait mon ami, était gauche et introvertie. Elle m'avait parut certes parfois un peu intimidée à certains moment, mais gauche ? Elle était tout sauf gauche quand elle dansait tout contre moi, et quand elle avait caressé mon…

_Focus Ed, focus… __(N/P : Pas du tout concentré notre Eddy... j'adore cette phrase... mdrrrr)_

Je disais donc, que la Bella que j'avais rencontré et la petite sœur d'Emmett semblaient être deux jeunes femmes tout à fait différentes, mais après tout, Emmett la voyait peut être encore comme une petite fille. _(N/P : C'est vraiment un truc de frangins ca ma parole alors !!!)_ Il l'avait très peu vu depuis qu'elle était partie étudier en Angleterre.

Emmett m'avait expliqué que suite au décès de leur mère il y a quatre ans, lui et son père n'avaient pas été très présents pour elle. Emmett travaillait beaucoup, et leur père s'était encore plus investi dans son travail… commissaire dans la police de New-York.

_Non seulement c'est la sœur de ton associé, mais la fille d'un flic ! C'est sûr, si cette sexcapade __(N/P :ben alors la franchement félicitations ca fait vachement mieux que "partie de jambes en l'air" ou "baise d'un soir"... beaucoup plus poétique la "sexcapade"...) __vient aux oreilles d'Emmett ou Du commissaire Swan… t'es un homme mort Cullen ! _

Bella se sentait seule, et elle avait besoin de changer d'air. Rêvant de découvrir l'Europe, elle avait un jour débarqué chez elle avec des dépliants de différentes écoles privées anglaises. Grace à la bourse obtenue pour ses excellents résultats, et à l'assurance vie de leur mère, Bella avait pu partir étudier au Kent College Pembury, lycée privé réservé aux filles. Mon associé me disait que de ce que Bella lui en racontait elle s'y plaisait énormément, s'y était fait pleins d'amies, et il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de tout plaquer comme ça au risque d'être virée.

Et sachant ce qu'il s'était passé… j'étais d'autant plus perplexe ! Pourquoi partir de cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant pour se réfugier auprès de son frère, coucher avec un inconnu, puis repartir sans avoir expliqué quoi que ce soit à son père ou son frère. Ce qu'i l s'était passé entre nous avait il changé quelque chose pour elle ?

_Evidemment crétin, ça change pas mal de chose pour une fille de perdre sa virginité ! (N/J : il est pas con en fait ! N/P :__Ben non faut croire !!!)_

Je n'y comprenais rien, cette fille était une énigme, j'avais envie de la comprendre, la découvrir, _(N/P : niveau découverte il est plutôt au point moi je crois mais bon...)_ la connaitre, je voulais percer le mystère Bella Swan. Qui était-elle vraiment ? La jeune fille drôle, fragile et maladroite d'Emmett, où la jeune femme audacieuse et incroyablement sexy qui m'avait parlé et embrassé avec tant d'assurance ?

Contre toute attente, je pourrais peut être tenter de cerner la véritable personnalité de Bella puisque mon associé m'apprit que sa sœur avait prévu de s'installer avec sa camarade de chambre ici, à New-York afin d'intégrer toutes les deux l'université de Columbia à Manhattan pour la rentrée de septembre. Elles vivraient ensemble sur le campus, et je pourrais la voir quand elle rendrait visite à Emmett.

_Enfin si elle veut me parler_

Je préférais écarter le schéma dans lequel Bella me repoussait. Après tout, j'étais l'associé, et même l'ami de son grand frère, et je ne lui demandais rien. Je voulais juste la connaitre, être son ami. _(N/P : il nous prendrait pas pour des billes le p'tit Eddy la ?! mdr )_ Je ne pense pas que cela la dérangerait, nous nous étions quitté en bon termes, puisqu'elle m'avait embrassé. Un baiser d'adieu, comme pour conclure ce qui nous avait unis cette nuit là.

Ce que nous avions vécu avait été génial, mais après tout, ça n'avait été que du sexe. Cela avait été chaud, _(N/P : très légèrement... ^^)_ intense, et si j'étais honnête avec moi-même, ça avait été le meilleur coup de toute ma vie ! Mais ça n'était que ça. J'avais trop de respect pour Emmett pour tenter quoi que ce soit en connaissance de cause avec sa sœur. Mais rien ne nous empêchait d'être amis, d'ailleurs, c'est Emmett qui en avait parlé le premier, à vrai dire, il m'avait fait part de son idée, selon laquelle lui et moi aurions la « mission » de protéger sa sœur des types qui voudraient sortir avec elle, ou pire comme disait Emmett, la « baiser ».

J'avais failli m étouffer avec ma bière ce jour là ! _(N/P : mdrrrrrr tu m'étonnes... le loup dans la bergerie !!!) _

Nous étions tous les deux dans notre appart', mangeant une pizza, et sirotant tranquillement nos bières quand Emmett avait commencé à parler de Bella et de son prochain emménagement sur le campus. Quand il s'était exclamé :

« P'tain mec on ne sera pas trop de deux pour protéger Bella de tous ces mecs ! »

Je recrachais ma bière.

« Quoi ? »

« Écoute tu ne l'as pas vu, mais elle ne ressemble plus à une petite fille ! Je l'ai réalisé quand je l'ai vu au club ! Elle… merde, c'est ma sœur, mais, elle a… elle a… »

« Elle a quoi ? »

« Des seins ! Elle a des seins ! Merde ! Et des fesses, et des jambes et… » _(N/P : Tout ca ?!)_

« Merci vieux, je connais l'anatomie féminine »

_Et celle de ta sœur encore plus que tu ne serais capable de le supporter !_

« Tu vois ce que je veux dire Ed ! C'est… c'est une femme maintenant, et elle est magnifique, et tu sais parfaitement ce que les mecs pensent ! Ou plutôt avec quoi ils pensent ! »

« Tu le dis toi-même Emmett, c'est une femme, tu ne peux pas être derrière elle a la surveiller sans arrêt ! Elle saura se débrouiller »

« Non ! Edward, Bella viens de passer 3 ans dans un lycée pour filles, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, elle est naïve, et trop gentille pour son propre bien ! Putain, Dieu sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver, elle pourrait tomber sur un connard qui profite d'elle et si ça arrivait…»

« Si ça arrivait quoi ? »

« Putain je casserais la gueule à ce connard, je lui ferais regretter d'être né ! »

Voilà pourquoi je respectais l'avis de Bella de ne rien lui avouer !

« Emmett, sois sérieux deux minutes ! Il faudra bien qu'elle sorte avec des garçons, qu'elle fasse ses propres expériences, et tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire »

« Non ! »

« Em, un jour, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, elle aura un petit copain, elle se mariera, aura des enfants, ce seront _ses_ choix… »

« Prend moi pour un con ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais le mec qui voudra sortir avec ma sœur, devra avoir mon approbation ! C'est ma petite sœur, il lui faut quelqu'un de bien, il lui faut… tiens, un mec comme toi »

Je manquais de nouveau de m'étouffer avec ma boisson

« Pardon ? »

« Pas toi bien sur ! T'es bien trop vieux ! »

« Hey j'ai 26 ans, je suis encore loin de la retraite ! »

« Oui, 26 ans, et elle en a à peine 18, mais là n'est pas la question, il lui faut un gars gentil, stable, un gars dans ton genre qui ne saute pas la première fille venue ! _» (N/P : mouahahahaha !!!! Si tu savais Memmett.... ^^)_

Quand je me souvenais de cette conversation, non seulement je me sentais encore plus mal, mais j'en venais à douter d'Emmett en valeur de référence sur le sujet Bella Swan ! Il était avant tout un grand frère protecteur, et il me paraissait évident qu'il ne voyait pas Bella telle qu'elle était vraiment, après tout, en trois ans, elle avait mûrit, changé. C'était devenue une jeune femme, pas seulement physiquement comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais aussi mentalement. Cette culpabilité vis-à-vis de mon ami me pesait.

Emmett, fidèle à lui-même n'avait remarqué aucun changement dans mes humeurs, ou alors, j'étais meilleur comédien que je ne le pensais. _(N/P : non non c'est juste Emmett...)_

J'aurais apprécié de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un de cette situation, mais mon seul véritable ami en dehors d'Emmett, était Jasper, et il avait quitté New-York pour Dallas depuis le début de l'année. Son père était très malade, et il voulait soutenir ses parents dans cette épreuve, et gérer l'entreprise familiale. Il avait mis de côté sa carrière de photographe freelance et je savais que c'était difficile pour lui. Je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec mes problèmes qui semblaient bien ridicules comparés aux siens !

Je me rendais au club dans l'après midi. Nous préparions une soirée spéciale fin d'année scolaire. Les étudiants viendraient fêter la fin de leurs examens. Nous nous devions de marquer le coup. Ce genre d'évènements était important pour notre réputation. Je me dirigeais directement vers le bureau d'Emmett, mais m'arrêtais devant la porte en entendant la voix de celui-ci. Je m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour afin de lui laisser le temps de terminer son appel sans le déranger, quand je l'entendis hausser le ton :

« Bordel Bella ! T'as pas pu faire ça ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait ! »

Je savais que c'était très impoli d'écouter aux portes, mais savoir qu'il parlait à Bella avait piqué ma curiosité, et je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mettre son frère en colère.

_A moins que… elle n'aurait pas fait ça hein ? Elle n'aurait pas raconté notre aventure à son frère ? Sachant que c'est elle qui a insisté pour garder le secret…_

« Tu sais Bella, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il y a deux mois tu t'es pointée pour finalement repartir sans rien dire…Je ne te comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ?»

« … »

« Je vais tuer cet abruti ! »

_Et merde, elle l'a fait… je suis mort !_

* * *

**Et voilà, ce chapitre est très court comparé au 1****er****, mais il y a une raison à cela… Je ne voulais pas trop en dire, et surtout ne pas partir dans trop de directions différentes. **_(N/P : ouais t'as raison Focus ma bells Focus !!!! mdrrr)_**Je voudrais une certaine cohérence dans mes chapitres. Je préfère écrire un chapitre plus court, mais dont je suis satisfaite…la qualité prime sur la quantité, non ? **_(N/P : YES!!!) _**pour l'OS il fallait un minimum syndical de mots (mdr) mais là, je pense de toute façon que d'une manière générale les chapitres seront plus ou moins de cette longueur !**

**N'oubliez pas que j'attends vos avis, bons comme mauvais, du moment que c'est constructif ! Et si vous n'êtes pas inspirée, je me contenterais amplement d'un « cool » ou d'un « super »… lol, (même si je préfère connaitre ce qui vous a plus, pour vous satisfaire dans les prochains chapitres !) **_(N/P : cool alors... :oP)_

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 3 ! Et n'oubliez pas de cliquer sur le bouton vert, il adore ça et moi aussi ;) **_(N/P : ouhhhh quelle bande de coquins !! ^^)_

**Encore merci à Jess et Ptitewam ! Et à mes PP adorées !**

**Bisous**

**bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde ! Avant d'attaquer le chapitre 3, je voulais remercier les revieweuses !ça me fais super plaisir a chaque fois !**

**Pour les anonymes…**

**Laure : contente que mon mini cliffie t'ai plu ! Tu fais partie d'une des nombreuses revieweuses à apprécier les p'tits délires entre parenthèse ! Ptitewam est de retour en forme pour ce chapitre ;)**

**Elodiii : tu sais que je t'adore, et je t'ai déjà répondu sur le forum…mais par pitié ouvre ton compte FF ! Depuis le temps que tu dis « jvais le faire » !! LOL !!**

**Bébé23 : en espérant que ce chapitre accompagnera ta complète guérison ;)**

**Je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié un truc… pour le chapitre 1 je vous avais demandé de me raconter votre 1ere fois ! Merci a celles qui ont joué le jeu ! J'avais prévu de vous raconter la mienne (donnant-donnant !) mais j'ai zappé au moment de poster mon 2eme chapitre, donc je le fais maintenant ! **

**Donc, j'allais avoir 19 ans, et j'étais avec mon copain depuis 10 jours environ. C'était le 8 aout 2003 ! Je me rappelle de la date car c'était l'anniv d'un copain, et on était invité à faire la fiesta chez lui ! Mon copain est venu me chercher, et nous ne sommes jamais allés à la fête (pas biiien !!) ça a été assez douloureux, et je suis loin d'avoir pris mon pied ! En plus, c'était sur le clic clac de ma mère ! mdr ! Mais bon, j'en avais envie, lui aussi, j'étais prête, donc voilà ! Au moins j'étais débarrassée ! mdr ! Pour moi c'était plus un truc encombrant qu'autre chose ! **_(N/P : Le retour des feux de l'amour !!! mdrr)_

**Encore un grand merci à Ptitewam pour ses corrections, harcèlements, bannières, phrases chocs etc !**_(N/P : ben ouais faut le dire quand même que c'est grâce a moi que les chapitres fusent ! mdrrr)_

**Ah oui, j'ai encore failli oublier ! Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, même s'il elle aurait certainement du mal à en reconnaitre certains dans ma fic !**

**Place à la lecture!**

**CHAPITRE 3: I'm bound to pack it up **

_(N/A: chanson à écouter lien sur mon profil)_

**POV BELLA **

Mon arrivée en Angleterre avait été un dur retour à la réalité. J'avais des décisions à prendre, des révisions pour les examens, et repenser à notre intermède charnel était comme repenser à un rêve._(N/P : et dire que pour certaines ce ne sont que des rêves... *soupir* N/A quand jdisais qu'elle était en forme !1ere phrase, ptitewam est dejà sur Rob'land)_

Cela me semblait tellement lointain, et en même temps, j'avais parfois la sensation de pouvoir encore ressentir son toucher, son souffle sur ma peau. Et mes souvenirs me causaient à chaque fois deux réactions incontrôlables. Il y a encore peu de temps, j'aurais rougi en repensent à mon audace. Mais la nouvelle Bella Swan, elle, arborait un sourire idiot sur le visage, et mouillait sa petite culotte en ressassant son aventure d'un soir à New York.

Aussitôt arrivée, j'avais été convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice. Miss Blair, était stricte mais gentille, et sa seule vocation était d'enseigner. En la voyant, je voyais exactement ce que je ne voulais pas devenir : une vieille fille ayant passée toute sa vie à l'école, tout d'abord en tant qu'élève, puis en tant que professeur. Triste à mourir ! _(N/P : tu m'étonnes !)_

Heureusement pour moi, la directrice avait été compréhensive, je lui avais expliqué mes doutes quand à mon orientation après les examens, et aux vues de mon dossier irréprochable, j'échappais au renvoi, mais fus collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! La première colle de toute ma scolarité ! Non pas bien sur que je n'ai jamais désobéi aux règlements, mais j'avais eu la présence d'esprit (d'autres diraient la chance) de ne m'être jamais fais prendre !

Mais cacher un voyage aux Etats Unis, s'avère bien plus difficile que de dissimuler des cigarettes ou de l'alcool dans sa chambre d'internat et de participer à des pyjamas party arrosées de tequila… entre autres…

Miss Blair m'avait également envoyé auprès de William, notre adorable conseiller d'orientation et psychologue. Nous avions l'obligation de l'appeler par son prénom, autant dire, qu'il était cool, et ne ressemblait en rien à nos enseignants à qui nous devions forcément le respect, ce qui signifiait faire des courbettes à longueur de journée. Nous l'appelions William, et non Monsieur Lee à sa demande. Et je le respectais autant sinon plus que la plupart des professeurs. Il avait été d'excellent conseil comme à son habitude !

Il avait un côté Sean Maguire dans Will Hunting. On pouvait lui parler de tout, jamais je ne m'étais sentie jugée. Et à mon grand étonnement, il m'avait encouragé dans mes décisions. Il m'avait considérée en adulte, et m'avais comprise et appuyé dans mes choix. Il était passionné, passionnant, et avait toute ma confiance. J'avais donc bien réfléchis, et commençais à préparer mon retour à New-York.

Evidemment tout n'était pas aussi rose.

J'avais retrouvé ma meilleure amie et compagne de chambre, Mary. Je pensais qu'elle serait fâchée et se sentirait trahie par mon départ précipité. Mais la baby doll aux boucles blondes m'avait accueillie en me serrant dans ses bras. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi, qu'elle m'avait sautée dessus, en pleurs, et puis m'avait fait son sourire ultra bright avec ses adorables dents du bonheur. Elle s'était inquiétée et était rassurée que je sois saine et sauve, et de retour !

J'étais à la maison !

Mary avait été mon amie, dès la première rencontre. Elle avait un côté maternant avec moi, qui me rassurait. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, mais grâce à elle, cette chambre de 16 mètres carrés prenait vie.

Et j'avais beau critiquer le Kent College Pemburry, il était ma maison. Cet endroit m'avait apporté la sécurité, et un encadrement dont j'avais besoin. Sans compter que l'enseignement, bien que délivré par des professeurs coincés dans toute leur splendeur britannique, _(N/A : je vais me faire tuer là… mdr N/P : ben faut juste prier pour ne pas te faire lire par des britanniques :oP)_ était d'une excellente qualité. Le fait que ce soit un établissement réservé aux filles ne m'avait jamais dérangé. Au contraire ! J'avais des copines géniales, avec elles j'avais appris les joies du maquillage et de l'épilation. J'étais devenue une fille ! Et j'aimais ça ! _(N/P : elle parle de l'épilation là ?! non parce que moi perso c'est pas trop mon activité favorite !!! on peut pas dire que j'y trouve beaucoup de plaisir ! N/A : mais non, banane ! Elle parle du fait d'être une fille !! LOL ! N/P : Ahhhhh... d'accord !N/A : ça ira pour cette fois :p)_

Emmett, m'avait appris à me défendre, mais mes amies m'avaient aidé à me sentir bien dans ma peau d'adolescente. Lena m'avait recommandé la contraception, pour une question de confort, et parce qu'on ne sait jamais ! (la preuve mon passage express entre les bras de monsieur perfection !) Janis m'avait convertie à l'épilation intégrale, encore une fois pour le confort (à noter, qu'Edward avait eu l'air d'apprécier !) _(N/P : à noter les filles ! ;o) )_, la mode n'avait aucun secret pour Beth, et Mary m'avait enseigné le B-A BA du maquillage. Moi qui n'avais pas porté de jupe depuis le jardin d'enfant, j'appréciais dorénavant d'en porter. En même temps passer trois ans dans une école ou l'uniforme est obligatoire jouait forcément sur ma réconciliation avec les jupes ! _(N/P : ben moi je dis bonjour l'angoisse... surtout avec les hivers britanniques... brrr...)_ D'autant que Beth adorait raccourcir notre tenue réglementaire… Elle avait d'abord enlevé quelques centimètres, puis, voyant que le corps enseignant ne s'en était pas aperçu, elle avait de nouveau raccourci nos jupes… deux fois ! Quand Ils s'en sont rendu compte, il était trop tard, et finalement, il avait fallu recommander des uniformes ! Ce qui ne nous empêchait pas en dehors du lycée, lors de nos « quartiers libres » d'arborer nos minis jupes, cravates desserrées avec chaussettes hautes et doc Martens ! Le look dirty écolière dont raffolaient les garçons, et qui nous permettait de boire et fumer à l'œil lors de nos sorties ! _(N/P : Bon plan ^^)_ J'avais certes affirmé à Charlie n'avoir aucun contact avec des garçons en dehors des enseignants, la vérité était que cette école n'était pas un couvent ! _(N/P : Mais ou va le monde moi je vous le demande... Si même en école privé... bon ok ok je me tais...)_ Nous sortions les week end, et nous avions une bande de copains que nous retrouvions, plusieurs d'entre nous, avaient même eut des petits copains, évidemment, hors de question d'en parler à Emmett et Charlie, si j'avais pu venir étudier ici, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils se sentaient rassurés de me savoir dans cette école… à l'abri des garçons ! La pauvre petite Bella si maladroite, si timide et tellement naïve !

_Ah ! S'ils savaient !_

Et ils avaient raison, enfin, pour ce qui est de la Bella qu'ils avaient connu ! Mais j'avais changé, je m'étais affirmée, épanouie.

William avait également eu un rôle dans tout ça, quand j'étais arrivée, il avait remarqué ma maladresse. J'avais trébuché sur le tapis, et m'étais étalée sur son bureau…

_Merde, je ne peux pu penser à un bureau sans penser au sexe. En fait à peu près tout me fait penser au sexe maintenant… (N/P : une vrai PP cette Bella... on pourrait l'inviter à nous rejoindre non ?!N/A : évidemment ! surtout s'il elle apporte Rob avec elle ;) )_

Ah oui, William… il avait suggéré que je prenne des cours de danse afin de prendre conscience de mon corps. Je l'avais regardé comme s'il débarquait de Mars, mais il avait eu raison ! Non seulement la danse m'aidait à être moins maladroite, mais il s'avérait également que j'aimais ça, et que je me débrouillais plutôt bien ! J'avais également du travailler sur ma confiance en moi. Ce en quoi mes amies et leurs séances entre filles jouaient un grand rôle.

J'avais pris conscience de mes atouts, appris à jouer avec mes défauts. Et oh bonheur, j'avais arrêté de me faire des croches pieds, et de tout casser. Je marchais la tête et le dos droit. J'étais bien dans mes baskets.

Jamais au grand jamais je ne regretterais d'avoir intégrer cette école ! Mais j'allais bientôt devoir quitter cet endroit, berceau de mon adolescence, quitter mes amies.

C'est là véritablement que les choses se sont corsées.

J'avais pris mon courage à deux mains, et avais annoncé à Mary que je ne viendrais pas avec elle à Columbia. J'avais beaucoup hésité, je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais je lui devais bien un peu d'honnêteté au nom de notre amitié et de tout ce que nous avions partagé. Et puis, elle devait savoir pour préparer sa future rentrée à l'université que je ne partagerais finalement pas de chambre avec elle sur le campus. De plus, Mary avait remarqué que j'avais pris mes distances vis-à-vis d'elle, et je ne pouvais décemment rien lui cacher. Je lui avais déjà caché à elle ainsi qu'à toutes mes autres amies, mon aventure d'un soir avec Edward. Mais c'était mieux ainsi, je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier, et à répondre à toutes leurs questions. Et je ne voulais blesser personne en ne voulant rien révéler ! De plus j'avais peur qu'elles pensent que mes choix étaient régis par ce seul évènement. Hors ça n'était pas le cas, même si cette expérience avait eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il s'ajoutait à toute une série d'autres révélations.

Je lui avais expliqué mes motivations. Il était clair qu'elle et moi n'avions pas les mêmes envies, et les mêmes projets. Nous avions toutes les deux beaucoup pleuré pendant notre conversation, mais en excellente amie qu'elle était, elle avait compris, bien que déçue et très triste par toutes ces nouvelles. Elle avait tout de même été rassurée car je lui avais assuré que nous continuerions d'être amies, et que nous pourrions nous voir puisque je décidais d'emménager à New-York. Ne me restait plus alors qu'à convaincre Emmett et Charlie. Mais que pouvaient-ils bien objecter ? C'était ma vie, mon avenir, dont il était question !

Les examens étaient fini, ne pouvant plus reculer l'échéance, je m'armais de courage et composais le numéro d'Emmett.

« Hey Bella ! Comment va ma sœur préférée ? »

« Ah ah très drôle Em ! »

« Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ! »

« D'autant que je suis ton unique sœur ! »

« Alors quoi de beau ? Les exams se sont bien passés ? »

« Parfaitement, mais je n'en serais sure que lorsque j'aurais les résultats »

« Oh arrête Bells ! Ne fais pas ta modeste ! C'est toi le petit génie de la famille ! Tu vas certainement avoir des A dans chaque matière ! »

« Probablement…mais ça n'a pas d'importance parce que.. » hésitais-je, pas certaine de la manière d'aborder le sujet.

« Bien sur que ça en a » me coupa-t-il. « Si tu n'étais pas aussi douée, tu n'aurais jamais été acceptée dans les plus prestigieuses universités ! Et ta rentrée à Columbia dépend de ta réussite aux examens !

« Justement, à ce propos Em, Je… je ne vais plus à Columbia » finissais-je par lancer. _(N/P : c'est dans des moments comme ca qu'elle doit être heureuse d'être en Angleterre !!! :oP )_

« Quoi ? »

« On ne dit pas "quoi"… on dit "comment"… »

« Oh joue pas à ça avec moi ! Dans quelle fac vas-tu ? Je croyais que tu voulais aller à Columbia pour te rapprocher de ta famille »

« Ne te fâche pas Emmett, mais… Aucune »

« Comment ça aucune ? »

_Allez, lance-toi Bella_

« J'ai contacté Columbia, Yale et toutes les autres. J'ai annulé mes candidatures. Toutes. »

« Bordel Bella ! T'as pas pu faire ça ! Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas fait ! » S'exclama-t-il furieux.

« Si Em, Je l'ai fais. J'aurais voulu t'en parler avant mais… »

Mais il ne me laissait pas le temps de finir !

« Tu sais Bella, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il y a deux mois tu t'es pointée pour finalement repartir sans rien dire… Je ne te comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ?»

« Ecoute, quand je suis venue, je n'avais pris aucune décision, j'étais perdue je… écoute Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Je ne pense pas vouloir réellement enseigner la littérature. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Mon conseiller d'orientation est d'accord avec moi… »

« Je vais tuer cet abruti » me coupa-t-il de nouveau

_Mais ce n'est pas possible ! C'est quoi ces manières ? _

« Laisse-moi finir mes phrases Emmett ! Et puis d'abord, une année sabbatique ne me fera pas de mal ! »

« Juste une année ? »

« Oui Em ! J'en ai besoin ! Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à l'école ! Si j'étudie pour être professeur, j'aurais passé toute ma vie dans une salle de classe ! J'ai besoin de vivre, de faire d'autres expériences »

« Et que feras-tu ? Où iras-tu ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Et bien, maintenant que tu en parles… »

Je lui expliquais, mes projets pour cette année à venir, et à mon grand étonnement Emmett n'insista pas pour me faire changer d'avis. J'avais peut être changé, mais j'étais toujours aussi têtue, et mon frère le savait. A la fin de notre conversation, Emmett était convaincu, et me promettait son soutiens, et son aide, à condition de ne pas avoir à l'annoncer à Charlie !

_Pfff lâcheur ! _

_N'en demandes pas trop Bella, c'est déjà génial qu'il accepte tout ça aussi facilement…_

_Sans compter cette proposition …_

Et maintenant me revenais l'immense privilège d'annoncer la nouvelle à Charlie… Mais après tout, je devais bien assumer mes choix ! Cela serait plus difficile de le convaincre, mais je savais également que je l'aurais à l'usure, car au fond, il était incapable de me dire non !

* * *

**Et voilou ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? On en apprend un peu plus sur Bella ! **_(N/P : Viiiiiiiiiii !!! )_

**Bon, pour le coup de téléphone, certaines se doutaient évidemment que Bella ne parlait pas d'Edward ! Je pense que Em n'est pas prêt a l'entendre… le sera-t-il un jour ? le lui dira-t-elle ? Mystère et boule de gomme ! **_(N/P : Oh l'expression Old School !!! mdrrr)_** Enfin, sauf pour moi…*rire sadique* **_(N/P : ET MOI !!!! Ah ben non même pas en fait... me suis emballée pour rien... sniff...)_

**Pour le titre de ce chapitre, c'est une chanson de The White Stripes et dont j'ai mis le lien dans mon profil… si certaines sont intéressées je pourrais également proposer les paroles et la traduction sur mon topic car évidemment je n'ai pas choisi cette chanson au hasard !**

**Maintenant, que celles qui ont un grand frère qui ressemble à Emmett , ou on des rapports similaires avec leur frère, ou s'épilent intégralement ou sont fans du look dirty écolière, ou ont porté un uniforme à l'école se fassent connaitre et me racontent une ou des anecdotes ! **_(N/P : ben moi j'ai bien un grand frère dans le genre d'Emmet... quoi comment ca tout le monde s'en fou ?! )_**Ou pourquoi pas, si vous avez un frère adepte de l 'épilation intégrale, et qui se travestis en écolière !lol**

**Si avec tout ça vous n'avez pas d'inspiration pour titiller le bouton reviews…**

**Comment ça je fais du forcing pour avoir des reviews ? noooon je suis l'innocence incarnée ! (demandez à mon adorable Bêta !) **_(N/P : ben tiens... mdrrr)_** ou plutôt d'une curiosité maladive ! **_(N/P : Ah ouais toi aussi ?! ben on va parler de la suite alors ^^) _**Allez, racontez tous vos petits secrets à Tata Jelly Bells !**

**Bye**

**XXX**

**JB**

_(N/P : encore désolée les filles pour mon manque total de self control dans les comm's... :oD )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo !!**

**Et oui, nous ne sommes pas lundi, et pourtant ! Voici le chapitre 4 ! Il est plus long que le dernier chapitre !**

**Avant de vous laisser a votre lecture, un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews qui comme d'hab m'ont fait super plaisir ! Ça m'a bien boosté ! La preuve, je poste avec plusieurs jours d'avance !**

**Cathou : merci beaucoup, tu es une véritable serial revieweuse ! lol ! Je suis contente que « mon » Emmett te plaise autant !**

**Bébé23 : surtout ne te gène pas pour écrire de longues reviews ! Suis contente que ma fic t'ai donné matière à écrire dans ta review ! Je suppose que tu dois être guérie et que ton homme s'en est aperçu maintenant !lol Cela dit, tu as bien fait d'en profiter ;)**

**Merci à toutes celles qui ont joué le jeu de répondre à mes questions indiscrètes (et pour les autres, vous avez le droit a votre jardin secret hein ;)**

**De mon coté j'ai fréquenté un lycée privé mixte, où je me plaisais énormément, pas d'uniforme, mais j'aurais adoré ! Enfin dans l'idée !lol ! Épilation intégrale, ça dépend ! C'est compliqué lorsqu'on est comme moi allergique aux cires etc ! Mais je préfère sans poils !mdr !**

**Pour ce qui est de mon frère, il m'inspire pour Emmett , enfin, a l'époque où tout comme Emmett il me prenait encore pour une gamine ;)**

**Et Maintenant, j'ai une tite annonce à faire ! Roulements de tambour !!!!**

**Nous accueillons une nouvelle Béta !!!!On applaudit bien fort Elodiii (qui m'a fait cadeau de ma 50****ème**** review ! quand même !!!) qui va s'en donner à cœur joie pour corriger, me conseiller et commenter cette fic !**

**Bienvenue Elodiii !!!**

**D'ailleurs, autant vous prévenir que sur ce chapitre, ça a été légèrement beaucoup la folie côté commentaires !lol**

**Bonne lecture !!**

**Chapitre 4 :**** Bring it On**

(chanson de lenny kravitz, lien sur mon profil!)

**POV E****dward**

Précédemment…

« Tu sais Bella, je me demandais vraiment pourquoi il y a deux mois tu t'es pointée pour finalement repartir sans rien dire…Je ne te comprends pas ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ?»

« … »

« Je vais tuer cet abruti ! »

_Et merde, elle l'a fait… je suis mort !_

J'étais, en panique. Bella avait du tout lui raconter ! C'était facile pour elle ! Elle était à des bornes de là, alors que moi, j'étais juste là, Emmett à quelques mètres, je n'en écoutais pas plus... je fonçais dans mon bureau afin de mettre un peu plus de distance entre moi et mon futur ex pote, ex colocataire, ex associé…

Je devais absolument trouver quoi dire à Emmett afin de le dissuader de me démolir ! _(N/P : Ouais ben bon courage !!!!)(N/E : T'inquiètes Wam les muscles ne font pas tout !! enfin remarque c'est Emmet quand même !! c'était le 1__er__ com' de la béta n°2^^)_

« Emmett, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois »… non, si je commence comme ça, d'entrée ça fait coupable

« Emmett, tu dois me prendre pour un salaud, mais c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus » si je dis ça, je serai vraiment un salaud, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas eu le choix…

Ah j'ai trouvé !

« Emmett, je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne savais pas que c'était ta sœur, ni qu'elle était mineure, et si ça peut te rassurer je l'ai traité avec beaucoup de respect »

Merde tout ça était nul !

J'avais beau chercher encore et encore… je ne trouvais rien de satisfaisant ! Comment s'excuse-t-on pour avoir dépucelé la petite sœur mineure de son associé, meilleur ami et colocataire ? Et de lui avoir caché pendant 2 mois ? Je vais devoir déménager, revendre mes parts et…

Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par l'intrusion d'Emmett dans mon bureau.

« Ah t'es là » soupira t- il. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt soulagé…

« Je te cherchais » ajouta –t-il

_Bon, tais toi Ed et écoute, ne vas pas te vendre, alors qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être au courant._

J'avais déjà vu Emmett en colère, et c'était effrayant, là, il avait l'air, plutôt indécis, ce qui ne serait pas le cas s'il savait.

« Hey Emmett, qu' ' y a-t-il ? » lui demandais-je l'air de rien

« Ecoutes, ne m'en veux pas, j'aurais du te demander, mais, sur le coup, je n'ai pas réfléchi »

« Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » J'étais soulagé. Si Bella lui avait révélé notre aventure, ce serait plus à moi de m'excuser… Mais là il avait piqué ma curiosité.

« Avant tout, tu dois comprendre que j'aime Bella plus que quiconque, c'est ma petite sœur, je ne l'ai vu que très peu depuis trois ans, et elle m'a beaucoup manqué. Et j'ai toujours ressenti le besoin de la protéger. Quand à toi, et bien, tu es mon meilleur ami, on ne se connait que depuis quelques mois, mais ça a tout de suite collé entre nous, l'amitié, le boulot, l'appart '… _(N/P : la petite soeur... oups pardon !!! N/A : mdr wam c'est clair !!!) _Je te respecte beaucoup et... »

« Emmett » l'interrompais-je « où veux-tu en venir exactement ? » _(N/E : ben oui accouche Emmett !! ^^)_

« Bon, le mieux c'est que je t'explique depuis le début. Voilà, Bella m'a appelé, et, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle n'irait pas à la fac. Elle prend une année sabbatique »

« Ah ? », oui je n'avais rien de mieux que « ah » en stock, pourquoi Bella décidait-elle d'un coup de vouloir arrêter ses études ? Sa décision avait-elle un rapport avec moi ? _(N/P : mais bien sur mon ptit Eddy je suis sure qu'elle a décidé de t'épouser dans l'année... mais qu'il est con celui la des fois... pfff...N/A : n'oublie pas les jumeaux, la barrière blanche et le labrador wam ;)ah et une voiture familiale, genre break mdr)_

« Ouais, c'est pour ça qu'elle a fugué de son école, elle était un peu paumée je crois. Elle a des doutes sur son orientation »

« Et j'imagine que ça ne te plais pas tout ça »

« En effet, mais son conseiller d'orientation l'a encouragé dans cette voie. Au prix que les gens payent pour donner une bonne éducation à leurs filles et leur assurer un avenir brillant, ils engagent des gugusses qui leur conseillent de mettre leurs études en pause ! Je rêve ! »

« Et donc, tu n'as pas réussi à la convaincre de continuer ses études ? »

« Convaincre Bella ? » rit-il « On voit que tu ne connais pas cette tête de mule ! Quand Bella a une idée dans le crâne elle l'a pas au… »

« Stop n'en dis pas plus ! J'ai compris Em !! » Le coupais-je

« Et puis, je dois avouer que l'idée n'est pas si bête ! »

« Alors là, excuse moi, mais je ne te suis pas, je pensais que tu serais, enfin que tu étais en colère ! » m'exclamais-je

« Ben ouais, enfin au début, mais j'ai réfléchi ! Peut-être qu'une année pour réfléchir, prendre ses marques dans la vie réelle lui ferait du bien ! Elle vient de passer trois ans dans un couvent, enfin, c'est tout comme ! _(N/A : Ah Emmett que j'ai hâte que tu découvres à quel point tu es à l'ouest !mdr)_ _(N/P : il a pas entendu parler des Dirty écolière lui !!! :oP) _Et je serais là pour l'aider, tout en gardant un œil sur elle. » _(N/E : ben voyons ! bon courage pour garder un œil sur « sexy Bella » ^^ pauvre Emmett si naïf !!)_

« Ok, ok ! Mais, en quoi ça me regarde ? Et pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? » J'étais complètement paumé, je ne comprenais pas le rapport entre moi et… à moins que…

_Oh putain de merde_

« Me dis pas que… »

« Si, mais ne m'en veux pas je t'en supplie ! Tu aurais fais de même pour ta sœur ! »

« J'ai pas de sœur Em ! »

« Oui, mais supposons que tu en ais une… »

« Je suppose que dalle Em ! Comment tu peux me faire un truc pareil sans m'en parler avant merde ! » M'emportais-je.

« Je sais, mais c'est sorti tout seul ! Un instant elle me disait qu'elle voulait que je l'aide à se trouver un appart', l'instant d'après je lui proposais d'emménager chez nous ! Ce ne sera que pour un an maximum, après, elle prendra une chambre sur le campus quand elle reprendra ses études ! » _(N /E : quelle idée judicieuse Emmett !!! le loup dans la bergerie ben voyons ! ça va être chaud dans l'appart dans tous les sens du terme oups je m'égare !!^^)_

Un an ! 365 jours à vivre avec Bella… j'étais maudit ! J'avais certes envie de la connaître mais si je craquais, si elle craquait ? Si Emmett apprenait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ? Lui cacher la vérité était déjà difficile, mais en partageant le même toi que Bella la tâche serait bien plus compliquée !

Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Cette nouvelle me touchait plus que cela ne devrait. Etais-je ennuyé à cause du fait qu'Emmett ne m'ai pas demandé mon avis ? Ou était-ce autre chose ? Je redoutais de vivre avec Bella à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé, ou pour ce qu'il pourrait se passer ? _(N/P : Arghhh... j'en salive déjà !!! :oP ) _Avais-je envie qu'il se passe quelque chose ? Je repoussais cette idée._ (N/P : Et flute...)_ Merde Bella n'était qu'une gosse après tout ! _(N /E : ben la « gosse » t'a quand même bien fait prendre ton pied na ! ^^)_

Comme me l'avait si bien fait remarquer Emmett, j'étais bien trop vieux pour elle ! Et je connaissais son avis sur le sujet. Il voulait que je l'aide à protéger sa sœur, il me faisait confiance. Je ne pouvais pas le trahir une seconde fois ! Si la première fois avait été involontaire, je ne pouvais pas en connaissance de cause renouveler l'expérience. _(N/E : quelle noblesse d'âme snifff !!)_

« Et Bella que pense-t-elle de tout cela ? Je veux dire, cela ne la dérange pas de vivre avec nous ? » Et par « nous » j'entendais « moi »._ (N/P : Moi perso non pas du tout mais je crois qu'on me pose pas la question alors...)(N/E : ben non banane y'en a toujours que pour Bella, nous on compte pas ^^)_ « Vivre avec un inconnu ne la dérange pas ? » _(N/E : oui mais quel inconnu !! c'est Eddie quand même !!)_

Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser du fait qu'elle accepte de vivre avec moi. Cela ne la gênait-elle pas ? Peut-être en avait-elle envie au contraire, tout comme une partie de moi le voulait, de pouvoir partager cette proximité. Espérait-elle quelque chose ? Ou bien cela ne comptait pas suffisamment à ses yeux pour que je sois pris en compte dans sa décision. Laquelle de ses deux hypothèses me chagrinait le plus ? Merde je devais me sortir cette fille de la tête, pourquoi, cette nouvelle me faisait t-elle autant cogiter ? Pourquoi me prenais-je la tête pour une aventure d'une seule nuit ? Et même pas une nuit entière !

« Ben pour tout dire Edward, je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi » m'avoua-t-il

« Pardon ? Tu peux développer je te prie ? »

« Avec Bella, on n'a jamais parlé de toi ! Elle sait que j'ai un associé, mais je ne suis pas certain d'avoir parlé de la coloc'… On ne se parle pas beaucoup tu sais, au téléphone, on parle surtout de ses études, de cinéma, des bouquins qu'elle lit… enfin, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler je crois »

« Et ne penses-tu pas, qu'en lui proposant de vivre chez nous, l'occasion idéale se présentait ? »

« Ouais, mais j'avais peur qu'elle refuse ! Elle est super timide, et pas très sociable. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense qu'on va la surveiller ! Un grand frère dans les pattes c'est suffisant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je veuille la fliquer, c'est pour cela je pense qu'elle ne voulait pas vivre chez notre père. » _(N/P : Mdrrr... comme si c'est pas ce qu'il allait faire le Memmet !!! N/A c'est bien, t'as bien cerné le personnage !lol)_

« Mais réfléchis deux secondes, si c'est pas trop te demander ! Que penses-tu qu'elle va penser quand elle va débarquer ici, et qu'elle va se rendre compte que tu as omis de lui parler de moi ? » Surtout quand on sait ce que je sais, qu'elle sait quoi MERDE ! _(*N/A : rendez vous a la fin pour un tit extra)_

« Ouais, ben sur le coup, j'y ai pas trop pensé, hein ! Et puis elle va être fâchée, quoi ? Cinq minutes ? Bella n'est pas du genre à en vouloir aux gens ! Elle est trop gentille pour ça ! Et puis elle peut s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir à aller vivre avec Charlie, crois moi, il est bien pire que moi pour ce qui est de la surprotéger »

_Ben putain, qu'est ce que ça doit être ?_

« Parlons-en de Charlie, qu'en dit-il lui ? »

« Alors ça vieux, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Bella se démerde pour lui annoncer ! Je tiens à la vie moi ! » S'exclama-t-il en souriant !

« Et ça te fais marrer ! Emmett, tu as donné ta bénédiction au choix de Bella en l'invitant à s'installer chez nous ! Que crois-tu que ton père va faire quand il va l'apprendre ? »

« Merde » répondit seulement Emmett, devenant livide

« Je te préviens moi aussi je tiens à la vie ! Alors il est hors de question que je sois mêlé à cette histoire ! Tu te débrouilleras pour expliquer ça à ton père de flic ! C'est ton idée ! Tu assumes ! » Déclarais-je.

« Donc tu es d'accord pour qu'elle habite avec nous ? » question purement rhétorique étant donné que je n'avais jamais eu mon mot à dire !

Et c'est ainsi, que je me retrouvais quelques jours plus tard chez Sears (N/A : magasin de meuble et de décoration) _(N/P : J'en reviens pas que tu connaisses pas Sears... THE IKEA a l'américaine... Tu regardes jamais les Maçons du cœur sur TMC ma parole ?!N/E : Ben moi j'me sens bien nulle alors car j'connaissais pas ! merci Bells pour ma culture générale ! !qui regarde TMC à part wam^^ N/A : non mais t'arrete toi, ou je fais dissoudre notre pacs ! Non je connais pas sears, mais je connais ethan allen merdeuh ! Et pis ikea aussi ça existe aux states alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ils s'embêtent à créer leur propre ikea !euh désolée chères lectrices, jvais peut être vous laisser lire maintenant ! ). _, accompagnant Emmett dans sa recherche de mobilier pour Bella. En effet il avait envie de lui faire la surprise de meubler sa chambre en guise de cadeau de bienvenue ou de retour au pays, peu importe je ne voyais pas trop ce que je venais faire là dedans, mais Emmett m'avais entrainé avec lui.

Emmett s'arrêta enfin devant un décor de chambre, s'asseyant sur le lit, l'air d'avoir trouvé son bonheur.

_Et maintenant je voyais très bien ce que j'avais à faire là dedans…_

« Non » dis-je simplement

« Quoi `non' ? » me demanda Emmett incrédule

« Non, tu ne vas pas acheter cette chambre »

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

Je me pinçais l'arrête du nez entre le pouce et l'index (N/A : j'adore l'imaginer faire ça, presque autant que lorsqu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux…et un allez simple pour rob'land pour moi ! qui me suis ? mdr_ N/P : MOI MOI MOI !!!!!!!! :oD Rob'land me voilaaaaaaaa !!!! N/E : tu poses la question bells ? sérieusement on te suit toutes ^^)_

« Et bien pour commencer, c'est un lit une place ! »

« Et alors ? J'vois pas le souci ! »

« C'est pu un bébé Emmett ! Tu as un king size, j'ai un king size, et Bella va avoir un lit de petite fille ? Et pis merde regarde cette déco ! Elle n'a plus 8 ans ! » _(N/P : Ben moi je dis elle s'en foutra d'avoir un lit une personne si t'as un King Size Ed ! ;o) )_

« Je sais bien ! Mais c'est encore une gamine ! Et j'vois pas pourquoi il lui faudrait un lit aussi grand afin qu'elle puisse y faire dormir un garçon ! »

« Alors ça j'aimerais bien voir comment elle réussirait à faire entrer un garçon dans sa chambre avec toi qui sera toujours sur son dos ! »

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Ed ? Je pensais que tu étais d'accord avec moi… »

« Oh que non » le coupais-je « tu ne m'as demandé mon avis sur rien du tout ! Tu prends les décisions, et tu me les imposes ! Tout comme tu le fais avec Bella ! » Criais-je alors que les clients du magasin s'étaient figés afin d'assister à notre petite scène.

Avant de reprendre la parole, j'entendis même une jeune femme dire à son amie « tu vois, les plus canons, sont toujours soit mariés, soit gays ! » Mais j'étais bien trop énervé contre Emmett pour rire de cette remarque ! _(N/E : j'imagine bien Emmett et Edward ensembles ^^ OU PAS ^^ N/A : OU PAS définitivement team jaspward quand il s'agit de slash !)_

« Et puis je pensais que tu voulais la protéger, pas l'enfermer dans une chambre de gosse, ou elle jouera le rôle de la petite fille modèle ! Tu disais que cette année serait l'occasion pour elle de découvrir la vie en dehors de son pensionnat ! Je pensais que tu voulais l'aider à devenir une adulte indépendante, pas à l'enfermer, et lui interdire d'avoir une vie privée ! Alors maintenant tu lèves ton cul de ce lit charlotte aux fraises et on se tire ! » _(N/P : Ouais d'abord le lit Dora est vachement mieux !!! :oP)_

Emmett me regardait complètement soufflé. A vrai dire, j'étais moi-même étonné de la ferveur de mon discours. Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait de défendre les intérêts de Bella avec tant de... passion ? _(N/P : Un intérêt particulier pour son futur lit peut être... ^^) _Une autre question bien plus énervante s'insinua dans mon esprit. En défendant le droit de Bella à avoir une vie sentimentale, n'étais-ce pas mes propres intérêts que je défendais ?_ (N/P : Je l'aurai pas mieux dit... mdrrr N/A évidemment, c'est moi la meilleure !)_

_MERDE ET RE-MERDE !!!_

Je devais me calmer si je voulais éviter d'éveiller des soupçons chez Emmett.

Celui-ci sembla refaire surface… et me demanda

« Et pour la chambre ?

« J'appelle ma mère, elle s'y connait certainement mieux en déco que nous ! Elle saura ce qu'il convient à une jeune femme de l'âge de Bella. Et au moins ta sœur se sentira à l'aise ! Mieux vaut que sa chambre lui plaise si tu veux lui faire digérer plus facilement l'existence de ton colocataire ! ».

J'avais donc demandé à Esmée, ma décoratrice de mère de s'occuper d'aménager la chambre pour Bella. Evidemment, elle avait été enchantée. Ayant entièrement décoré et meublé notre appartement, s'occuper de la troisième chambre l'avait emballée, d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais digéré qu'Emmett et moi nous servions de cette pièce comme d'un débarras.

Elle avait tenté de nous convaincre d'y faire une chambre d'amis ou un bureau, mais la vérité c'est que nous avions trop la flemme pour virer toutes nos affaires de cet endroit. Et maintenant, nous étions obligés de nous occuper de ces fichus cartons entassés dont nous ne savions pas quoi faire !

Emmett avait tenu à aider Esmée afin que le cadeau soit plus personnel. Il m'avait demandé de l'aider pour les peintures, mais j'avais trouvé mille excuses pour fuir cette corvée ! Non pas que la peinture en soi me pose problème...

Non, le problème était Bella, encore et toujours Bella ! Et dire qu'il y a encore quelques jours à peine je vivais dans l'illusion de devenir un jour son ami, d'apprendre à la connaitre... en tout bien tout honneur… _(N/P : Mais bien suuuuuuuur ! ^^)_

Et maintenant ? J'étais largué ! L'attirance que j'avais ressentie pour elle avait été si forte que je ne savais pas si je serais capable d'y résister. Mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Peut être que de la revoir, discuter avec elle me permettrait de la voir plus comme la sœur de mon ami, et non plus comme une sorte de fantasme. Ce que nous avions partagé, me donnait une image d'elle assez restreinte. Et apprendre à la connaitre comme un être humain, et non seulement un corps, aussi attirante soit elle, m'aidera surement à calmer mon obsession.

Il faut dire qu'avec Emmett ne parlant plus que de cela, il était difficile de penser à autre chose !

Charlie avait débarqué comme un dingue chez nous quand Bella l'avait contacté et tout raconté, quelques jours après avoir appelé Emmett. Il avait hurlé, fait d'immenses gestes avec ses bras, bref, en bon ami que j'étais j'avais bien évidemment rejeté toute la faute sur son fils ! Ce qui était le cas ! J'aurais pu soutenir mon pote, amis j'avais bien trop besoin d'une petite vengeance ! (_N/P : Pourquoi ca me fait penser a la pub pour Orangina Rouge... Je vois trop Ed en bouteille d'Orangina avec une tronçonneuse !!!! mdrrr et c'est moi qui suis has been…Pffff)_ Il méritait bien un bon savon !

Je les avais plantés en pleins milieu du salon en lançant « un bon courage » à Emmett, et en promettant discrètement à Charlie que je l'aiderais à se débarrasser du corps à condition qu'il ne tache pas le tapis !

Plus tard en rentrant chez nous, Emmett m'avait appris que Bella n'emménagerait pas avant la fin des vacances, car elle avait été invitée à la dernière minute par les parents d'une de ses amies à passer l'été dans leur maison dans le Sud de la France.

J'étais à la fois soulagé de repousser l'échéance et en même temps j'avais une certaine hâte de la voir, mais aussi, cela me stressait de devoir attendre sans savoir comment toute cette histoire allait tourner.

Après toutes ses questions, tout ce maelström _(N/P : dixit le Larousse 1977...)_ d'émotions contradictoires, la seule chose à faire me semblait évidente. Je devais me sortir cette fille de la tête, et quoi de mieux qu'une fille pour vous en faire oublier une autre ?

C'est ainsi que j'avais passé l'été à rencontrer des femmes toutes plus différentes les unes des autres, afin de chasser de mes pensées une certaine brunette… j'avais couché avec quelques unes de ses filles. Jamais au club. Je ne voulais pas de cette réputation au boulot. Coucher avec Bella avait été une erreur, et il était hors de question que je me serve du Tentation comme d'un baisodrome ! Mieux vaut éviter de mélanger travail et plaisir, surtout quand on voit ce que cela a donné la dernière fois !

Au final le mois d'aout s'achevait sans que je n'ai vu l'été passer, et je me sentais serein à l'idée de cette collocation. Si j'avais besoin de sexe, il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix, et j'étais tout à fait disposé à accueillir Bella dans de bonnes conditions… Il y aurait probablement une certaine gêne au début, surtout qu'elle de son côté n'était pas préparée à l'idée de vivre sous le même toit que moi, son frère ne s'étant toujours pas décidé à lui faire part de ce détail.

J'étais prêt, sa chambre était prête également, Emmett était aussi enthousiaste qu'un gosse la veille de Noël, et il ne restait plus qu'à attendre les quelques jours qui nous séparaient de l'arrivée de Bella.

_(N/P : ainsi s'achève notre vol de retour de Rob' land... a bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !!! :oP Promis pour le prochain chapitre j'arrête de boire.... ;o) )(N/E : ah non t'arrêtes pas wam ! moi j'veux encore que tu délires !!)_

* * *

Et voilou ! C'est fini ! Alors tomates et œufs pourris ? Ou des fleurs ? mdr !

Bon, vous étiez prévenues, avec les miss, on s'est lâché !!

*j'ai modifié un passage, donc, je vous mets le texte d'origine avec les notes de mes betas, qui ont donné lieu à rectification du texte…Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à supprimer leurs sympathiques réflexions à mon égard ! Car le ridicule ne tue pas, et que maintenant, c'est 2 contre 1 je vais devoir m'y habituer !!!lol

« Mais réfléchis deux secondes, si c'est pas trop te demander ! Que penses-tu qu'elle va penser quand elle va débarquer ici, et qu'elle va se rendre compte que tu as omis de lui parler de moi ? Elle va se dire que tu lui as tendu un traquenard ! » _(N/P : Bells je crois qu'il va falloir renouveler ton dictionnaire... ton Larousse édition 1977 est dépassé j'crois bien... Traquenard quoi... mdrrr)(N/E : j'allais le dire wam j'suis d'accord avec toi ! cautisons-nous pour offrir à wam un nouveau dico !! N/A j'en étais sure ! 2 contre 1 ! c'est du joli !en tout cas pour le dico, jprend note ;) )_

N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton vert ! Cela me comble de joie, et me motive à écrire ! N'oubliez pas de souhaiter la bienvenue à elodiii ! Et maintenant, je veux tout savoir sur votre chambre ! À vos claviers !

Bisous

JB


	5. Chapter 5

**Nous y sommes! Voici le chapitre 5, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps à l'écrire….mais devinez quoi…il est bien plus long ! Pas loin de 5000mots !**

**Merci pour les reviews et les alertes !**

**Merci aux revieweuses anonymes : Sweety, Audrey.D, Lolie, Bébé23 et Cathou !!!**

**Mes bétas et moi avons pris en compte le fait que certaines lectrices trouvaient qu'il y avait trop de com… donc, on s'est calmée ! Je ne voulais pas les supprimer complètement, car certaines apprécient, donc voilà…**

**Comme d'hab, vous retrouverez les liens pour les chansons dans mon profil ;)**

**Twilight et ses personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que les emprunter !**

**Assez de blabla…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 5: Home sweet home**

**Bella POV**

(Chanson: Girls of summer- Aerosmith)

Je venais de passer les meilleures vacances de ma vie grâce à Beth, la générosité de ses parents et la naïveté de Charlie !

Les parents de Beth nous avaient invitées Lena, Mary et moi à passer l'été dans leur résidence près de Nice. Mais seul Charlie avait autorisé sa fille à passer ses vacances chez les Hamilton. J'avais de gros doutes quand à sa capacité à être un bon policier, car quand il avait parlé aux parents de mon amie, il avait accepté sans poser de questions… s'il l'avait fait, il aurait su que ces vacances n'impliquaient pas de présence parentale, les Hamilton partaient en croisière, nous laissant ainsi leur immense villa au bord de la mer, à Beth et moi… les parents de Mary et Lena ayant eu la mauvaise idée (ou bonne selon le point de vue) de demander des détails sur le déroulement de l'été.

En toute objectivité, je n'avais en aucun cas menti à Charlie, sauf si on considère l'omission comme une forme de mensonge. J'avais été cependant étonnée que Charlie accepte que je passe deux mois en France, étant donné l'état d'énervement dans lequel il était suite à mes aveux quant à l'année sabbatique que j'avais décidé de m'octroyer. Je suppose qu'il avait dans l'idée que ces vacances me feraient réfléchir, et qu'ayant eu ma dose d'amusement je retournerais vite en cours à la rentrée…

_Naïf, naïf petit papa !_

Depuis le temps il devait bien se douter que j'étais aussi têtue qu'une mule ! Quoi que les gens changent, mon cas ne faisant pas exception… sauf, que si ma maladresse était de l'histoire ancienne, mon obstination, elle, était toujours d'actualité !

C'est ainsi, que Beth et moi avions passé le meilleur été de notre existence… Evidemment, il était hors de question que nous restions deux mois à nous prélasser sur les transats d'une plage privée ou au bord de la piscine de la résidence Hamilton ! Nous avions pris nos clics et nos clacs avec chacune un sac à dos deux fois trop gros pour nous afin de parcourir la France, les festivals de musique et de théâtre, de ville en ville. Nous avions fait du stop, et fait du camping sauvage, trouvant parfois de bonnes âmes, pour nous héberger.

C'était facile, il nous suffisait de sourire ! Cela n'avait pas juste été histoire de voir du pays, de partir à l'aventure, c'était une expérience humaine. Nous avions rencontré des gens fabuleux, fait très peu de mauvaises rencontres, en y repensant nous avions eu une sacrée chance. Mais c'était un risque à prendre, et merde, on ne vit qu'une fois n'est-ce pas ?

Juste avant que quitter l'Angleterre, le petit ami de Beth l'avait honteusement plaqué prétextant qu'une relation longue distance ne marcherait jamais blablabla… Du coup, Beth avait envie de se changer les idées. Et moi, j'avais juste envie de vivre intensément ma sexualité. Deux mois avant la fin de l'année scolaire, j'avais découvert quel délicieux instrument était le corps humain, et depuis je n'avais qu'une envie, rejouer de cette musique !

J'éprouvais le désir d'en savoir plus sur mon corps, et pas seulement le mien ! J'avais l'impression de découvrir une nouvelle part de moi, sexy, sensuelle, sexuelle, et j'adorais ça !

J'adorais Sexy Bella !

J'avais ainsi fait des rencontres plus qu'enrichissantes !

A Avignon, j'avais rencontré Damon, un brun ténébreux avec des yeux bleus pénétrants. Absolument sublime. Sa peau était aussi pale que la mienne. Le sexe avec lui avait été assez animal, dans une ruelle, contre un mur, et il m'avait laissé pour souvenir une morsure au creux de mon cou. (N/A : que les fans de vampire diaries se lèvent !). Beth avait halluciné en voyant la marque, quand je l'avais retrouvé après ce petit « écart ». Et puis, on avait gloussé comme deux pré-ados devant High School Musical !

Près de Marseille, j'étais allé droit au but avec un fan de l'OM, malgré son flot de paroles portant sur le foot durant l'acte… Autant ça peut être aphrodisiaque un mec qui jure, ou vous encourage avec quelques phrases cochonnes, autant un mec qui parle foot pendant qu'il prend son pied… ça craint ! _(N/P :_ _tu m'étonnes… surtout s'il parle de l'OM…)_

J'avais du me concentrer de toutes mes forces pour faire abstraction de sa voix, et mon esprit avait alors dérivé sur le visage d'Edward, sans même m'en rendre compte. Je ne l'ai réalisé que lorsqu'après avoir crié son nom dans ma jouissance, le garçon encore entre mes cuisses m'avait fait la réflexion « non, moi c'est Jeff ! »

_Oups ! (N/P : Comme tu dis…)_

Et voilà Edward m'avait fait jouir sans le savoir et à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici ! C'est pas beau ça ? _(N/P : Magique cet Eddy…)_

Sur le coup, j'avais été un peu gênée pour le pauvre Jeff, et puis plus tard, je m'étais posé quelques questions… J'allais certainement être amenée à côtoyer Edward vu que lui et Emmett étaient associés et probablement amis, même si mon frère ne l'avait que rarement mentionné. Mais Emmett ne me parlait que très rarement de lui, il voulait surtout savoir comment j'allais.

Après cette histoire avec le fana de foot, lors d'une soirée où j'avais bu et fumé plus que de raison, j'avais tout raconté à Beth. J'ai l'alcool vérité comme disaient mes amies, si je buvais trop, et que j'avais quelque chose sur le cœur, je lâchais toujours le morceau ! Heureusement, Beth l'avait très bien pris ! Peut- être le fait qu'elle soit au moins aussi défoncée que moi !

« Et ben ma Bells ! J'ha-llu-cine ! J'suis sur le cul » s'était- elle écrié en brandissant la bouteille de vodka qu'elle tenait à la main, avant d'ajouter en gloussant entre chaque mot ou presque

« Remarque *glousse* je n'sais même pas pourquoi ça m'étonne ! *glousse* »

_C'est officiel, la vodka a transformé Beth en dinde !_

« Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ! *glousse* Mais quand même perdre ta petite fleur *glousse* avec l'associé de ton frère *glousse* dans son club … » et là, je l'avais perdue… Beth avait succombé à un fou rire éthylique se roulant par terre ! Je lui avais arraché des mains la bouteille contenant le précieux liquide, et avait noyé ma honte dans l'alcool.

Evidemment, avec la chance me caractérisant, Beth malgré sa gueule de bois carabinée, n'avait pas oublié le moindre mot de notre conversation ! Après s'être excusée d'avoir ouvertement rit de mes mésaventures, elle m'avait rassurée m'expliquant qu'il était normal de fantasmer sur lui, et que de toute façon, elle fantasmait bien sur Jude Law _(N/P : Ah Jude… *soupir*)_, et cela ne faisait de mal à personne !

_Comptez sur Beth pour vous sortir ce genre de conneries ! Elle n'a pas couché avec Jude Law, et il ne connait pas son frère !_

Mais bon, je voyais tout de même à peu près où elle voulait en venir !

ET me voilà revenue à New-York, pour de bon !

Emmett était venu me chercher à l'aéroport en voiture. Un énorme 4x4 rouge pétant avec pare buffle, et qui hurlait « regardez moi regardez moi ! ». La totale ! Avant, cela m'aurait mise mal à l'aise, mais, maintenant, je n'en avais absolument rien à cirer ! Au moins cela m'évitait d'avoir à prendre un taxi !

Emmett lui, avait à l'aéroport eu un avant goût de la nouvelle Bella (enfin, nouvelle pour lui). Je revoyais encore sa tête… Quand il m'avait vue, on s'était carrément sauté au cou, il m'avait soulevée de terre et fait tourner en l'air, je m'étais accrochée à lui et lui avais fait pleins de bisous sur les joues et le nez, comme lorsque nous étions gosses. Un type qui passait près de nous, nous avait craché de prendre un hôtel !

_BERKKKKKK_

Ce à quoi j'avais rétorqué aussitôt en hurlant :

« Je t'ai sonné connard ? C'est mon frère !!!» _(N/E : Bien dit ! … on lui demande à lui si sa grand mère fait du vélo ??^^ )_

Emmett m'avait reposée au sol, avec un air complètement ahuri.

Je m'étais excusée auprès de lui

« Excuse Em, mais le voyage a été rude 7H et demi de vol à côté d'une vieille bonne femme de deux cent kilos au moins, qui m'a gavée la moitié du trajet à propos de son chiwawa, m'a piqué mon dessert pendant que j'étais aux toilettes, et s'est endormie sur mon épaule ! Son eau de toilette sentait comme du déo pour chien ! J'ai besoin d'une douche ça urge ! »

Arrivés dans la voiture, je glissais un cd dans le lecteur et sélectionnais "Home Sweet Home" de Mötley Crue.

« Heureuse d'être de retour au bercail ?» s'exclama mon frère

« Plutôt oui ! Tu m'as manqué Em ! Charlie m'a manqué, et New York aussi ! »

Emmett tendis une main qu'il posa sur mon épaule, et me sourit…

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué sœurette, mais je t'en prie… Mötley Crue? C'est Has been »! Rit-il

« Emmett Swan, répète ça si tu l'oses ! » m'écriais-je sur un ton faussement énervé et en faisant les gros yeux !

Nous nous mimes à rire. Emmett et moi avions toujours adoré nous chahuter !

« Ah ! Bella c'est officiel, tu es bien de retour ! Ça fait du bien de te retrouver ! »

Arrivés à l'appartement, j'étais bouche bée

_Là c'est sur, ça va me changer de ma chambre d'internat !_

En entrant on arrivait directement sur un énorme salon-salle à manger, avec une cuisine ouverte sur la droite, à gauche une table ronde en bois foncé. Devant nous, un énorme canapé en cuir marron, nous tournait le dos, avec devant un énorme écran plat. Deux fauteuils de chaque coté du canapé l'un en face de l'autre. Je dus arrêter là mon observation, complètement captivée par le piano trônant dans le coin gauche du salon

« Em, depuis quand tu joues du piano ? » demandais-je confuse _(N/E : Ben oui Emmet joue nous un ptit quelque chose (OU PAS !!) ^^)_

« Oh je ne… » Commença-t-il mais il fut coupé, par une voix étrangement familière venant du canapé

« C'est moi qui en joue » et je vis une tête apparaitre au dessus du dossier du canapé. Des cheveux en bataille, couleur bronze, une paire d'yeux verts, et un sourire en coin. Pendant une seconde me revinrent des flashs. Edward et moi, nus, sur son bureau, haletants, transpirants…

« Hum, Bella, je te présente Edward, mon, enfin notre colocataire »

_Ah ben elle est bien bonne celle là !_

Passé le choc, j'explosais d'un rire nerveux.

**POV Edward**

Aujourd'hui Bella emménageait chez nous ! Elle avait fait parvenir la plupart de ses affaires. Sa chambre était prête. J'étais prêt.

Quand Emmett était parti pour la chercher à l'aéroport, il m'avait demandé si je voulais l'accompagner.

J'avais décliné sa proposition. Je préférais leur laisser leurs retrouvailles.

J'étais allongé sur le canapé feuilletant un magazine quand j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sur le coup, j'étais incapable de bouger. Puis j'entendis sa voix raisonner dans l'appartement

« Em, depuis quand tu joues du piano ? »

« Oh, je ne …. » Et là sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, mon cerveau se remit en marche, et les mots sortirent de ma bouche.

« C'est moi qui en joue » dis-je tout en me redressant, regardant par-dessus le dossier du canapé.

Elle était là. Bella. Elle me regardait étrangement, à la fois surprise, et absente, comme si des souvenirs se rappelaient à elle.

Elle avait changé depuis la fois où je l'avais vue. C'était subtil, pas un changement physique. Mais, elle avait l'air plus âgé.

Emmett me sortit de ma contemplation en me présentant à Bella. Et là contre toute attente, elle se mit à rire.

Pourquoi riait-elle ?

_Merde, c'est bon signe ou mauvais signe ça ?_

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett qui semblait aussi confus que moi. Elle reprit son souffle difficilement.

« Je le savais que tu me cachais quelque chose espèce de sale traitre » dit-elle avant de rire de nouveau.

Emmett et moi nous regardions. Lui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est bon, je ne vais pas taper une crise ! Je dois avouer que je suis rassurée en fait »

« Rassurée vraiment ? « demanda Emmett, hésitant, comme s'il marchait en terrain miné

« Ben ouais quoi, quand tu m'as proposé cette coloc', j'ai eu un peu peur que l'appart soit un vrai bordel, et que tu attendes de moi que je sois ta bonne ! Bonjour au fait ! Contente de te rencontrer » Dit-elle en me souriant et en me tendant la main pour la serrer. Je serrais sa main, sans rien dire. J'étais assez mal à l'aise, mais Bella avait plutôt l'air de gérer la situation. C'était quand même étrange de faire comme si nous ne nous connaissions pas.

« Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Em ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Ben euh…. »

« Oh putain je le crois pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle en levant les yeux. « Ed, désolée, que mon frère t'ai recruté pour la mission « Surveillons la pauvre et naïve petite Bella », mais comme tu le constates par toi-même, j'ai pu 14 ans, alors je devrais m'en sortir ! Quant à toi espèce de gros ours mal léché, si tu pensais m'accueillir ici pour me servir de chaperon, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu en trois ans mais tu apprendras très vite, que j'ai grandi, et que je ne suis plus le pauvre petit oiseau tombé du nid. Alors, si c'est pour me coller aux miches 24 sur 24, 7 jours sur 7, tu le dis tout de suite, et je commence à chercher un appart' ! »

« Non, Bella, c'est bon, je vais faire un effort, mais reste je t'en prie ! » demanda Emmett, tout penaud.

Bella le regarda, perplexe

« Mouais, bon… tu me fait visiter ?! Et puis, j'ai vraiment hâte de me doucher et de me changer »

Je laissais à Emmett le soin de s'occuper de faire la visite. J'allais dans ma chambre afin de me changer pour aller bosser ce soir. J'avais proposé à Emmett qu'il reste et profite de la première soirée avec sa sœur. Je finissais de boutonner ma chemise, quand j'entendis trois coups frappés à la porte. Mon cœur rata un battement.

_Fichues émotions à la con ! Je pensais être au dessus de ça ! Mais non !_

J'ouvris la porte, Emmett fis comme si je n'étais pas là

_Sympa_

« Et voilà la chambre d'Edward ! Comme tu peux le constater, elle est juste en face de tienne ! Si tu as le moindre problème et que je ne suis pas là, adresse-toi à Ed ! Sa porte te sera toujours ouverte ! Hein Ed ?! _(N/P : Tu m'étonnes…)_

_Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! _

« Hum, oui, bien sûr aucun soucis » répondis-je sentant mon visage me bruler tout d'un coup _(N/E : tu parles qu'il n'y voit « aucun soucis » notre Eddie en même temps il pouvait pas dire « avec plaisir »^^)_

_Putain c'est quoi ça ? Tu rougis comme une vraie gonzesse Cullen_

Je vis Bella me faire un sourire mutin. Puis elle se retourna vers Emmett

« Bon, tu me montres ma chambre oui ? Et le plus important dans l'immédiat, ma salle de bain ! »

« Bella chérie… » Commença Emmett

« Oh putain ça sent le roussi, si tu commences à me faire de la lèche ! » rit-elle

« Bella il n'y a qu'une salle de bain » déclara Emmett comme si c'était la plus grande tragédie du 21eme siècle

« Emmett, ne prend pas cet air là ! Je te rappelle que j'ai passé trois ans en internat ! Les douches étaient communes, et quand je dis communes j'entends par là qu'il n'y avait pas de cabines »

« Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas étudié dans ton école ? »

Après un bref silence, Bella éclata de rire, suivie par Emmett et moi.

Finalement, je les accompagnais jusqu'à la chambre de Bella. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle poussa un petit cri, et couru jusqu'au lit à baldaquin et se laissa tomber dessus.

« Wahou cette chambre est magnifique ! Ce lit, est... grandiose ! Oh et il y a même une coiffeuse ! » S'exclama-t-elle

« Esmée a pensé, qu'avec une seule salle de bain, ce serait pas mal que tu puisses avoir un coin à toi pour... Ben pour les trucs de fille, maquillage et tout. Je pensais que c'était inutile te connaissant, mais ça a l'air de te plaire. »

« Evidemment que ça me plait ! Non, mais t'ouvres tes yeux des fois ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis maquillée ! C'est que je me pomponne maintenant ! Fini le garçon manqué ! Et puis au moins cela m'évitera de monopoliser la salle de bain ! Et au fait, qui est Esmée ? »

« C'est ma mère elle est décoratrice. C'est elle qui s'est occupée de tout l'appart' ! Et crois-moi, heureusement ! Si j'avais laissé faire Emmett, ta chambre ressemblerait à un décor de maison Barbie » Emmett me fit taire d'un coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Aïeuuuh ! Quoi c'est vrai »

« Merci Edward de m'avoir épargnée ! Il faudra que je remercie ta mère ! Bon, je vais prendre quelques affaires de rechange et tu me montres la salle de bain Emmett ? »

« OK, pas de soucis ! Et Edward et moi on va commander à manger. »

Bella nous rejoignit peu après que le livreur soit passé. Elle portait une jupe en jean et un haut blanc moulant sans bretelles, où il était écrit « Anarchy in th UK » (N/A : chanson des sex pistols, groupe de punk anglais formé en 1975). Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil, alors qu'Emmett et moi étions assis sur le canapé. Bella se servit une part de pizza sur la table basse.

« Humm délicieux !!! Bon, alors, on doit être au club à quelle heure ? » Demanda-t-elle

« Comment ça « on » ? » demanda Emmett

« Ben toi, Edward et moi ! Quelle question ! Je ne vais pas rester ici toute seule pour mon premier soir ! »

« T'inquiète Bella, Edward va bosser, moi je reste avec toi ! On va se faire une soirée dvd ! »

« Attend tu plaisantes là, j'espère ? Hors de question qu'on moisisse ici, alors que tu possèdes une boîte de nuit ! Allez, on va fêter ça ! Merde depuis le temps qu'on s'est pas vu, faut bien marquer le coup, non ? Oh et avant que tu me sortes l'éternel refrain comme quoi je suis trop jeune, je te signale, que j'aurais 18 ans à la fin de la semaine ! » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire

« Bon, d'accord… »

Alors là j'étais dans la troisième dimension ! Emmett qui m'avait gavé pendant quatre mois qu'il allait protéger sa sœur, la surveiller etc… n'avait en réalité aucune autorité sur elle !! Elle le menait à la baguette ! Je retenais un rire ! Qui l'aurait cru ? L'imposant Emmett Swan, plein d'assurance et d'autorité envers ses employés ; cette grande gueule qu'il était, n'était en fait qu'un morceau de pâte à modeler entre les doigts de sa sœur… Bella Swan, petit bout de femme d'à peine 18 ans !

Me revenaient en mémoire la description qu'il m'avait fait d'elle, timide et maladroite ! Je savais bien qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait dû bien changer depuis son départ en Angleterre !

Et Emmett, face à elle, n'était rien de plus que le petit chienchien à sa mémère ! J'appréciais de plus en plus Bella, et j'en vins à me dire qu'il ne serait peut être pas si difficile de vivre avec elle ! Après tout je n'étais plus un ado en proie aux hormones ! Et sa compagnie était très agréable ! L'ambiance était détendue, même si je la trouvais très attirante, cela ne m'empêchait pas de pouvoir être là, avec elle à côté, comme si de rien n'était.

Enfin, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au club, et que je la vois se déhancher sur la piste de danse

_Non de dieu !_

J'ai maudis le DJ quand j'ai entendu la chanson des Veronicas « Take me on the floor » sortir des enceintes. Et je l'ai maudite elle. Bella dansait, et son corps m'appelait comme lors de notre première rencontre. Je me retenais d'aller la voir et de l'emmener encore dans mon bureau. Je captais son regard. Elle me fixait, continuant de danser, comme si elle ne bougeait que pour moi. Puis elle se dirigea vers moi, m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et m'entraina sur la piste.

Elle dansait comme une petite folle maintenant que la chanson était plus rythmée. Et je m'étonnais à m'amuser aussi. D'autres gens dansaient autour de nous, et Bella dansait aussi avec eux. Elle s'éclatait, ne se prenait pas la tête. Je devais faire pareil. Quand vint le passage de la chanson « I wanna kiss a girl », à mon grand étonnement Bella embrassa sur la bouche une fille qui dansait près de nous, puis les paroles suivante « I wanna kiss a boy », elle se colla à moi, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, se recula, me sourit, tout en continuant à danser. Passé le choc, je me mis à regarder autour de moi, cherchant Emmett.

Bella s'approcha de mon oreille :

« Il est parti à son bureau il y a plus de quinze minutes et n'est toujours pas revenu »

« Mais… »

« Pas de mais ! Et de toute façon, Emmett va devoir se faire une raison ! Je ne suis plus une gamine ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de semer la merde entre vous ! Emmett n'en saura rien ! Alors détend toi c'était juste un bisou, pas une demande en mariage !». Elle me sourit, et je lui rendis son sourire.

Je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter tout ça. Bella m'avait allumé puis embrassé. Le fait qu'elle me dise qu'Emmett n'en saurait rien… parlait-elle juste de notre sexcapade et de ce baiser, ou parlait-elle de ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre nous ?

Cette fille allait me rendre dingue !

**POV Bella**

Mon emménagement s'était vraiment bien passé ! Même si je ne m'attendais pas à devoir vivre avec Edward, cela ne me dérangeait pas. _(N/P : Ah ben y'a pire ca c'est sur…)_ Il était de bonne compagnie, et grâce à lui et à sa mère, j'avais une chambre extra ! Cet appart' était vraiment génial, il y avait même une terrasse et la seule salle de bain était plus grande que ma chambre d'internat !

J'allais vraiment me plaire ici ! Emmett était toujours Emmett, et malgré sa tendance à vouloir me surprotéger, il n'en restait pas moins incapable de me dire non.

Je m'étais amusée comme une folle au Tentation. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris d'allumer Edward comme ça, mais cette chanson était vraiment un appel au vice… sans compter le nom du club… tentation… Edward en était une à n'en pas douter !

Mais je ne devais pas céder, car même si j'étais capable de le mener par le bout du nez, je savais que je ne pouvais rien face à un Emmett en boule… et nul doute qu'il le serait en apprenant la nouvelle… Emmett n'était pas prêt pour ça.

C'était bizarre de faire comme si je ne connaissais pas Edward. C'était mentir à mon frère mais je ne voyais pas d'autre alternative… ça aurait été marrant « ah mais je connais déjà Edward frangin, on s'est envoyé en l'air sur son bureau alors que tu me cherchais partout ! ». Enfin, marrant, pendant les dix secondes avant qu'il ne se jette sur son ami et lui arrache la tête.

J'étais allongée dans mon tout nouveau lit, et je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil ! Merde, même avec le décalage horaire, l'avion, et après avoir dansé pendant des heures, j'étais incapable de dormir, je repensais à Edward !

_Merde je l'ai vraiment allumé ! Et je l'ai embrassé ! Et ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire…_

Argggh ! Je me retournais une nouvelle fois dans mon lit. Je ne devais pas penser à ça. Je ne voulais pas penser à ça… "ça" étant Edward et moi dans un nombre infini de positions toutes plus acrobatiques les unes que les autres. Je ne voulais pas m'engager, et j'avais peur de remettre le couvert avec lui… Ca risquerait de foutre la merde dans mes sentiments. Je voulais profiter de ma jeunesse. Je n'étais même pas sure de qui j'étais, j'avais tellement changé, pas seulement en trois ans, mais également en quatre mois. Et je ne voulais ni me servir d'Edward, ni l'obliger et être obligée de mentir à Emmett… Encore faudrait-il qu'Edward en ai envie…

_Mais mentir par omission, ce n'est pas vraiment mentir, et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne cachais déjà rien à ton frère !_

Et si Sexy Bella commençait à me trouver des excuses, j'étais mal barrée !

_Et tu ne te servirais pas d'Edward s'il en a envie, pourquoi ne pas le faire ? Le sexe ça n'engage à rien…_

Et voilà, maintenant j'en avais vraiment envie !

_Merde merde merde_

De toute façon, avec la chambre d'Emmett au bout du couloir, hors de question de prendre le risque !

Alors que je pensais enfin avoir fermé le clapet à la partie de mon cerveau obéissant uniquement à mes pulsions et mes hormones...

_Emmett a le sommeil lourd comme Charlie… s'il ronfle, tu ne risques rien ! Un camion pourrait traverser sa chambre que…_

Bon, je vais sortir de ma chambre, je vais vérifier si Emmett dors profondément… Et si non je me recouche… sinon… ben la vie est courte !

**POV Edward**

(Chanson : shine de mr big)

J'étais dans ma chambre à fixer le plafond, ne réussissant pas à dormir. Je n'avais qu'une envie traverser le couloir et aller voir Bella. Les images d'elle au Tentation tournaient en boucle dans mon cerveau. Je commençais à ressentir la fatigue, et les prémices du sommeil m'envahir quand j'entendis ma porte s'ouvrir, je me redressais sur mes coudes et me retrouvais face à Bella, le visage éclairé par la lune, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux en bataille, et elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et un short clair. Elle s'avança et s'assis prêt de moi sur le bord du lit :

« Excuse moi, je te réveille ? »

« Non, je n'arrivais pas à dormir »

« Moi non plus, je… je pensais à toi. » avoua-t-elle

« Moi aussi »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans le regard et dans la voix

« Oui c'est vrai, je pensais à comment j'avais failli t'emporter dans mon bureau comme la première fois »

« Je t'aurais suivi… encore »

Nous nous regardions un instant et elle approcha son visage du mien, elle déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. Une sensation de bien-être m'envahit, elle passa sa langue contre ma lèvre inférieure, et je lui offris l'accès à ma bouche. Quand nos langues se rencontrèrent je fus comme pris de frénésie, comme la première fois, je savais que je ne pourrais me contenter de ce seul baiser. Je la pris par la nuque afin de la rapprocher de moi. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi, et chacun de notre côté, nos mains partirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre.

Je passais mes mains sous le tissu de son débardeur, afin de caresser sa poitrine. Elle enleva ses vêtements, et je me débarrassais de mon caleçon. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser je passais une main entre ses cuisses. Elle était tout aussi excitée que moi. Je m'apprêtais à entrer un doigt en elle, quand elle me susurra à l'oreille qu'elle me voulait en elle maintenant. Elle saisit mon érection, qu'elle dirigea à son entrée. Et tout doucement elle glissa sur mon membre. Nous poussâmes tous les deux un soupir de satisfaction, et elle commença ses mouvements sur moi. Elle accéléra ses allées et venues sur moi. Je la saisis par les hanches et la faisais basculer pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle. Elle s'agrippait à mes épaules, me suppliant de la prendre plus fort, et plus vite. Je sentis ses parois se resserrer autour de ma verge, et je jouis quelques coups de reins plus tard. A regret je me séparais d'elle et m'allongeais sur le dos à ses côtés.

Elle me sourit, une expression de satisfaction sur son visage, de celles que l'on a qu'après un orgasme.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester, si je m'endors ici, et qu'Emmett ne me trouve pas dans ma chambre demain, on ne survivra pas à mon deuxième jour à New York ! » rit-elle

Elle ramassa ses vêtements, s'habilla, et déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres avant de sortir.

Quand je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Un sourire idiot s'étira sur mon visage. Mais ce sourire disparu bien vite lorsque je sentis une sensation désagréable d'humidité entre mon corps et le matelas. Je soulevais les draps pour voir que je m'étais soulagé pendant mon sommeil et que Bella n'était jamais venu dans ma chambre cette nuit

« PUTAIN DE MERDE !!! »_(N/E : comme tu dis ! grrrr ! j'étais à fond dedans ! je l'avais pas vu venir celle là !^^)_

_(N/P : Tu sais que le premier truc qui m'est venu a l'esprit c'est qu'il s'était pissé dessus !!! mdrrrr N/A : pourquoi ça m'étonne même pas ?) _

* * *

**Et voilou ! Alors ??? Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? L'été de Bella, son arrivée etc…**

**Le lemon ?je vous en prie, ne me tuez pas ! lol ! Mais j'avais envie de justifier un peu le rated m, et je trouvais cela important de montrer qu'en fait, malgré son assurance a la fin du dernier chapitre Edward est bien déstabilisé par l'arrivée de Bella…et c'est réciproque !**

**Bref, il est pas dans la merde !!! mdr**

**Ah ouais, et dites moi ce que vous pensez de l'alternance de POv dans le même chapitre… perso ça m'a aidé à avancer dans ce chapitre et permettre d'y mettre tout ce que j'y voulais sans que l'on se retrouve paumés à se poser trop de questions sur les sentiments des personnages….**

**Merci à mes deux folles dingues de bétas !**

**A très vite !**

**Gros bisous ! **

**Et ptit coucou spécial à toutes les pp et filles du forum twilight France qui me suivent !**

**JB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello !!! oui, j'ai mis du temps a poster, mais j'ai un million de bonnes raisons, et toutes sont bonnes ;p**

**J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'année ont été agréables ! Et je vous souhaite une bonne année 2010 !**

**Sinon, je remercie encore toutes celles qui ont lu, reviewé, mis en alerte ma fic !**

**J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews ! C'est pas top ça ? Merci a ma twin Biboo, qui m'a offert ma 100****ième ****!**

**Merci aux autres anonymes : Luna, Sweety, bébé23 ! **

**Elo ma chère beta, c'est moi tu n'as pas reviewé le chapitre 5 ???Tu vas te faire taper sur les doigts miss! Lol !**

**Meric à Wam et elo, d'avoir lu, corrigé, et apprécié ;p**

**Bonne**** lecture !!**

**CHAPITRE 6 : Shame on You**

Chanson: shame on you d'aerosmith

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais après une bonne nuit de sommeil. D'habitude, je dormais mal quand je n'étais pas dans mon lit, mais après avoir fait du camping pendant deux mois, sans compter le décalage horaire et l'heure tardive à laquelle je m'étais couchée, j'avais dormi comme un bébé !

Cette nuit, alors que mes hormones avaient pris le dessus sur ma raison, j'étais sortie de ma chambre, et j'étais tombée sur Emmett. Nous avions passé deux heures à discuter de tout et de rien. Ça nous a fait du bien à tous les deux, de nous retrouver. En regagnant chacun notre chambre, nous avions entendu des bruits venant de la chambre d'Edward… des gémissements entre autres… Vu le sourire d'Emmett, Edward n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler !

Mes envies s'étant réveillées, j'avais rejoins mon lit, et je m'étais soulagée toute seule de toute cette frustration, refusant de penser à Edward, mon esprit avait dérivé vers Damon, et cette petite ruelle en France.

Il était presque onze heures lorsque je me suis réveillée. Les garçons dormaient encore. Je fonçais à la douche, puis m'habillais, un jean et un tee shirt manches longues noir. Je relevais mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute.

Il était trop tard pour un ptit dej, et j'avais envie de faire plaisir à Emmett et Edward en leur préparant un brunch. Je déchantais vite en ouvrant le frigo… Bière, lait et jus de fruits ! Et dans les placards, céréales, café périmé et beurre de cacahuète !

_O-KAYYYYY_

_Bon zen, respire !_

Ils n'avaient peut être pas besoin de moi pour le ménage, mais alors pour la cuisine ! Il était temps que j'arrive ! Ils ne devaient se nourrir que de junk food… venant d'Emmett, cela ne m'étonnait pas, c'était un vrai gamin. Mais j'imaginais Edward manger sainement, faire du sport… ben avec un corps pareil…

_Oh oh on ne commence pas ! Couchées les hormones !!!_

N'empêche j'ai faim moi putain !! Mon ventre commençait sérieusement à faire des bruits pas top glamour… Je me servais alors un bol de céréales, et du lait quand j'entendis Edward crier

« PUTAIN DE MERDE »

Je n'avais pas le temps de m'inquiéter, j'entendais sa porte de chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas, j'avais à peine le temps de le voir s'engouffrer dans la salle de bain !

_Héhé, quelqu'un a fait de très très vilains rêves …_

Le bruit avait du réveiller Em, car je voyais sa tête encore toute endormie pointer le bout de son nez dans la cuisine.

« Caféééééé »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Em »

« Excuse, bonjour p'tite sœur » dit-il avant de venir déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

« Et pour le café, il est périmé ! Sans rire Emmett faut qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion à propos de votre façon de remplir le frigo ! »

« Oh pas maintenant ! j'vais d'abord aller nous acheter des cafés »

« Noir et pas trop sucré pour moi s'il te plait »

Et il était parti. Je me levais et nettoyais mon bol dans le lavabo. J'entendis des pas derrière moi.

« Bonjour Edward ! » lançais-je sans me retourner

« Et arrête de mater mon boule ! » ajoutais-je

« Hein quoi ? Comment tu sais que c'est moi, et comment tu sais que je matais » _(N/P : GRILLÉ !!! mdrr)_

Je me retournais, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et bien je savais que ce n'était pas Emmett, il vient juste de sortir… pour ce qui est du reste, j'en savais rien, j'ai dis ça pour plaisanter » riais-je

Je voyais son visage se décomposer !

_Capté ! Prêcher le faux pour savoir le vrai… plutôt efficace comme méthode !_

« Euh ben euh » il était trop mignon, bégayant, le visage rosi… on aurait dit… moi !

« Ça va Ed, détend toi ! C'est plutôt flatteur non ? »

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Emmett, souriant, trois cafés à la main.

« Hey mais c'est notre champion de vocalises ! » s'exclama-t-il joyeux

C'est fou à quelle vitesse Edward était passé du rouge au blanc cadavérique ! Je tentais de me retenir de rire, afin de ne pas enfoncer le clou un peu plus.

« Oh mec fait pas cette tête ! »

« Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles » répliqua Edward, tentant de parler avec une assurance qu'il n'avait absolument pas en cet instant.

Emmett posa les cafés avant de serrer ses bras contre lui comme s'il étreignait une personne invisible.

« Huuumm ! oh ouii ! Oui ! C'est bon ! Oh oui ! hummm ! » Imita-t-il en exagérant bien comme il faut

Edward se pinçait l'arrête du nez, et redevint rouge.

_Sérieux, comment il fait pour changer aussi vite de couleur ?_

« Ben putain Eddie, je ne sais pas de qui t'as rêvé, mais ya plutôt intérêt que ça soit pas de ma sœur » dit il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

J'explosais de rire, incapable de me retenir plus longtemps. Emmett me rejoignit dans mon hilarité.

Pauvre Edward, il ne savait plus où se mettre, j'aurais pu être gênée pour lui, mais sincèrement, j'étais trop occupée pliée en deux, une main sur mon ventre à me foutre royalement de lui !

Emmett avala son café et fonça dans la salle de bain.

Je pris mon café, et tendais le sien a Edward.

« Désolée, mais avoues que c'était drôle ! Et puis, ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Si ça peut te rassurer, tu pourras te moquer de moi quand ça m'arrivera » lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Il sourit

« Merci Bella » dit il simplement

Incapable de me retenir j'ajoutais

« Et puis estimes toi heureux que mon frère n'ai pas entendu le passage où tu criais mon nom… »

« Oh non ! C'est trop gênant Bella ! Je suis désolé, je ne … »

« Oh putain Ed, tu rêvais vraiment de moi ?» lui demandais-je abasourdie

« Ben ouais, pourquoi tu… oh non putain, tu n'as rien entendu n'est ce pas ? »

_Bella : 2 / Edward : 0_

« Bois ton café Edward, il n'y a rien de mal à ça ! D'accord ? on va dire que je prend ça pour un compliment » _(N/P : ben dans le genre y'a pire c'est sur… ^^)_

Il souffla un grand coup avant de plonger son nez dans son café.

Quelques instants plus tard, du bruit venant de la salle de bain nous fit sursauter, comme si pleins d'objets étaient tombés au sol, suivit d'un « PUTAIN » hurlé par Emmett.

Edward et moi nous dirigeâmes rapidement en direction de la salle de bain. Arrivés devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur un Emmett la taille entourée d'une serviette.

« Putain Bella est ce que tu peux me dire ce que ça fout là ? »

« Ça quoi ?? » demandais-je

Il m'attrapa par le bras pour me faire entrer dans la salle de bain et me pointa du doigt une boite rose tombée par terre. Je la saisi, regardant Emmett, puis Edward, et puis de nouveau Emmett, ne comprenant vraiment pas où il voulait en venir.

« Ben, c'est une salle de bain Emmett, je ne vois pas d'autre endroit pour ça »

« Ecoute Bella, il est hors de question que tu laisses ça dans cette salle de bain ! Alors peut être que quand on vit avec que des filles, c'est le genre de chose qui se fait, mais c'est un appartement de mec ici, et il est hors de question que tu laisses ça ici ! C'est juste dégoutant !»

J'enrageais

« Bravo Emmett, t'as réussi à m'énerver des mon 1er matin ici ! Alors « ça » ça s'appelle une boite de tampon, et ce n'est pas « dégoûtant » ! C'est naturel, je ne vais pas t'apprendre ça à ton âge ! Les filles ont leurs règles ! Point ! C'est chiant, mais c'est une des choses qui fait de moi une femme ! Et putain, il est hors de question que je cache mes tampons parce que t'es un gros coincé du bulbe merde ! Et il va falloir te faire à l'idée, que ce n'est plus qu'un appartement de mec ici ! Puisque je suis là ! Alors ouais, j'ai mes règles, je m'épile et je porte des strings ! Est ce que je dois aussi cacher la cire et faire mes lessives en cachette ? »

C'était au tour d'Edward de rire, je ne relevais pas, je l'avais bien mérité mais j'étais hors de moi !!

Emmett, lui avait la tête baissé, et l'air penaud

« Désolé Bella, je vais faire comme si de rien, promis ! Mais si tu pouvais éviter de laisser trainer tes strings…»

« Non mais tu me prends pour qui ? Laisser trainer mes strings ? pfff Emmett, je te signale qu'à une époque c'est toi qui laissait trainer tes caleçons et chaussettes, je le sais parce que j'étais la bonne poire qui faisait ta lessive ! Alors, avant d'utiliser le mot « dégoutant » tourne ta langue sept fois dans ta bouche et repense à ça ok ? Et va t'acheter un livre de biologie ou abonne toi à un magazine féminin, tu te coucheras moins con ! »

Sur ce, je sortais, passais par ma chambre, prendre mon paquet de lucky et mon zippo, avant de rejoindre le balcon. J'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de nicotine !

**EPOV**

Cette matinée commençait super mal !

Passons le réveil à la con… une bonne douche et les draps à la machine et ce serait bien vite un mauvais souvenir… ou pas…

Bella m'avait bien eu, en me faisant avouer que je matais son cul ! Ensuite j'apprenais que je m'étais donné en spectacle pendant la nuit. Emmett s'en était donné à cœur joie, et s'il n'y avait eu que lui… mais Bella était là !

_Putain la hooonte !_

Ensuite Bella m'avait rassuré puis m'avait encore eu me faisant avouer que j'avais rêvé d'elle…

Putain comme si je n'avais pas assez d'Emmett, j'avais deux Swan sur le dos maintenant ! Y'avait qu'à les voir se fendre la gueule en se payant ma tronche !

Le point positif…

_Youpi ya UN point positif !_

Donc, le bon point dans tout ça, c'est que Bella prenait la nouvelle vraiment bien

_Trop bien…_

Il n'y avait pas l'air d'avoir de malaise entre nous, elle ne me tenait pas rigueur de mon comportement

_Trop occupée à se foutre de toi Cullen_

J'avais eu ma p'tite revanche sur Emmett (et son horrible parodie de mes « vocalises ») par l'intermédiaire de Bella.

Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte en l'engueulant !

J'adorais la voir le remettre en place… ça la rendait encore plus sexy…

_Et meeerde, c'est reparti ! _

J'intimais à ma partie la plus au sud de mon cerveau d'arrêter de penser…

Bref, Emmett en avait pris pour son grade et c'était bien fait ! En plus, il l'avait bien cherché ! Le coup des tampons, c'était du n'importe quoi. Je devrais lui offrir un bouquin sur le sujet histoire d'en rajouter une couche !

Bella était partie après lui avoir bien mis la honte devant moi, avec cette histoire de lessives… Mine de rien, j'avais de quoi constituer un dossier « Emmett » dans lequel je pourrais piocher à chaque fois qu'il me prendrait la tête.

En passant devant la chambre de Bella, la porte était ouverte et son portable sur la table de nuit se mit à sonner. J'appelais Bella pour la prévenir, mais elle ne répondait pas. Emmett sortit sa tête de la salle de bain, sa brosse à dents dans sa bouche pleine de dentifrice.

« quech quiya ? »

« Le portable de Bella sonne »

« Ben répond, ch'est peut être important et chi c'est un garchon tu me le paches ! » _(N/E : Ah ya pas que moi qui parle avec l'accent portugais quand je me brosse les dents !! ^^)_

Je levais les yeux au ciel et allait répondre.

« Hey bitch ! Tu devais m'appeler en arrivant à New York ! J'me suis inquiétée ! T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison ! Comme de t'être envoyée en l'air avec un super étalon ! »

Je ne répondais pas de suite… trop surpris par ce que je venais d'entendre

« Allo ? Bella ? »

« Euh allo »

« Hey mais t'es pas Bella ! T'es qui ? » Demanda la fille qui avait l'air d'être éméchée au bout du fil _(N/P : quelle déduction ^^)_

« Je suis Edward et toi ? »

« Enchanté je suis Beth, dis moi euh.. »

« Edward » répétais-je

« Oh putain ! Edward ?! ZE Edward de New York? Monsieur Perfection ?"

"Quoi ? Qui t'as parlé de ça ?"

« Ben Bella ducon ! »

Suis-je bête… mais alors…

« Bella t'as parlé de moi ? »

« oooh que ouiiiiiii ! Je sais tout sur Monsieur Perfection et son gros saucisson » chantonna t-elle

Elle était vraiment bourrée, et oh putain, c'est quoi ça ?

Et l'autre qui se marrait de l'autre côté du téléphone. Je pense que j'avais mon quotas pour la journée, c'est la saint Edward ou quoi là ?

« Bon, ben ne quitte pas, je vais voir où est Bella »

Je me levais et cherchais Bella dans l'appart'

« Mais dis voir, monsieur de roi du dépucelage, si Bella est avec toi… C'est que vous avez remis ça ? »

« Non Sherlock, je suis le colocataire d'Emmett, Bella a emménagé avec nous. »

Beth explosait de rire

« Ah c'est trop fort ! Tu parles d'une histoire ! Mon gars, t'as intérêt à pas faire de gaffe, parce qu'Emmett va te tuer, et tu pourras dire adieu à ton gros… »

« Saucisson, merci j'ai compris » me renfrognais-je ! Comme si j'avais besoin d'une lettre de rappel sur ce que je risquais. Et putain, elle allait arrêter avec cette histoire de saucisson !

Je trouvais Bella sur le balcon en train de fumer. Ah ben, je veux être là quand Emmett va l'apprendre !

« Bella, téléphone pour toi »

« T'as répondu à mon portable ? »

« C'était moi ou Emmett… »

« Mouais, okay passe le moi ! »

« Bye Edward ! J'ai hâte de te rencontrer!» s'exclama Beth

« Ciao Beth", je tendais le téléphone à Bella qui s'écria aussitôt dans le combiné

« Hey bitch ! Rassures moi, tu n'as pas mis Edward mal à l'aise ? » _(N/P : Nonnnnnnnnnnnn….)_

« … »

Bella me fit un sourire d'excuse avant de se retourner

« Hey mais t'es bourrée ! T'as pas honte ?» dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie

Je lui laissais un peu d'intimité en retournant dans ma chambre.

Bella avait parlé de moi à sa copine, et en bien, enfin je suppose…

Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait pu raconter exactement. Et j'avais hâte d'en apprendre encore un peu plus sur Bella. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, je pouvais rajouter quelques pièces au puzzle. Et quelque chose me disait que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises

Mais pour le moment, tout ce que j'espérais, c'est que cette journée s'achève sans que qui que ce soit ne rit encore à mes dépends.

* * *

**Et voilà, j'espère que le « voyage » vous a plu ! Et que vous vous êtes autant amusée à le lire que moi à l'écrire ! Je me suis bien lâchée sur ce coup là !**

**Vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, jvais pas m'étaler sur le pourquoi du comment, mais disons que mes fêtes à moi n'ont pas été tip top (dixit ptit robert 1977) !**

**Voilou, vous voulez me remontez le moral ? reviewez ! MDR**

**Et pis je suis sure que vous pouvez battre le record du dernier chapitre (soit 29 reviews)**

**Allez, faites péter ma boite mail**

**Gros bibis**

**Jelly bells**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Tout d'abord désolée pour ce retard impardonnable! 10 mois d'absence sur la 3eme voie! Croyez moi, j'ai essayé de poursuivre pendant cette absence, mais pas moyen de réussir a écrire quoi que ce soit! J'ai été pas mal absorbée ****par ma vie de famille...pas mal de soucis à gérer, et franchement pas la moindre inspiration!**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews, les alertes etc! J'essaierais**** de répondre aux reviews petit à**** petit, car j'en ai pas mal de retard!**

**Merci pour les votes, et les ****reviews sur l'os Blood sex and corpses (je sais ça daaate!)**

**Merci à Biboo (mon Alice personnelle) pour m'avoir motivé, encouragé et conseillé! Merci à mes betas Ptitewam et Elodiii toujours présentes malgré le temps qui a passé...prêtes à faire leur fête**** à**** mes fautes d'orthographes, de frappes, de grammaire, de conjugaison...autant dire qu'elles ont du boulot!**

**Et un immense merci pour la queue en titane d'Edward! XD**

**Bon, promis, maintenant je la ferme, et je vous laisse lire!**

**CHAP****ITRE 7: Le kit de survie de la célibataire !**

**POV BELLA**

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais emménagé. Et j'étais vraiment bien. Emmett et Edward étaient de super colocataires. Je dois avouer que ça me changeait de ma vie à l'internat ! Plus de couvre feu, la liberté d'aller et venir quand je voulais, une chambre à moi, un appart spacieux, et la cohabitation avec deux garçons.

Dès le lundi, j'avais pris en main les courses et la cuisine. Emmett et Edward étaient ravis de varier de leur habituelles pizza-chinois etc. Il avait fallu se mettre d'accord sur les tâches ménagères, et j'avais du recadrer Emmett ! Certes l'appart' était nickel, mais c'est Edward qui se tapait quasi tout le boulot ! Nous avions opté pour un partage plutôt équitable des corvées. Edward m'en était très reconnaissant. J'avais été cool avec lui depuis dimanche où Emmett et moi lui avions carrément foutu la honte. Sans compter que Beth en avait rajouté une couche. Quand elle m'a dit ce qu'elle lui a raconté au téléphone, j'ai cru que j'allais la tuer ! Dans le genre mettre les pieds dans le plat, comptez sur Beth !

Emmett et moi avions retrouvé la complicité d'autrefois, et il commençait petit à petit à se faire à l'idée que j'étais une adulte moi aussi. Il avait cependant besoin d'être régulièrement « recadré ». Il avait par exemple pris la fichue manie de rentrer dans ma chambre sans toquer...ce qui avait le don de me faire enrager! Il avait tiqué sur mon addiction à la nicotine, mais je lui avais répondu que c'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité! Car lui ne se gênait pas!

Charlie était passé plusieurs fois dans la semaine, afin de profiter de ma cuisine. Le pauvre avait le même régime alimentaire qu' Emmett depuis mon départ en Angleterre.

J'essayais de faire coexister la sexy Bella et la Bella d'avant, qui aime préparer de bons petits plats et bichonner sa famille.

Mais je commençais à m'ennuyer à mourir! Je n'étais retournée au Tentation qu'une fois. Edward et Emmett étaient trop occupés pour passer du temps avec moi là bas, et un certain Mike que j'avais déjà vu lors de mon premier passage au club avait tenté de me mettre le grappin dessus. Avais-je l'air si désespérée pour tomber dans les bras de ce type? Certainement pas! Il aurait fallut que je sois bien pompette (autant dire dans le coma) pour le laisser ne serait-ce que me peloter! Et Emmett avait passé des consignes à son staff...pas d'alcool pour sa ptite sœur!

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour! Aujourd'hui je fêtais mes 18 ans.

Je m'étirais dans mon lit, et ne sentais aucune différence... j'avais 18 ans aujourd'hui, et au fond, qu'est ce que ça changeait? En plus mes copines me manquaient terriblement! Pour la première fois depuis qu'on s'était rencontrées, j'allai fêter mon anniversaire sans elles!

Je n'avais pu de nouvelles de Mary depuis mon départ d'Angleterre. Je l'avais probablement bien mérité. Depuis ma dernière conversation avec Beth, je n'avais pas réussi à la joindre, et j'espérais qu'elle ne m'évitait pas elle aussi.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit sur Emmett, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Coucou la marmotte! »

« Hey salut!»

« Bon anniversaire Bells » dit il en sortant de derrière son dos un muffin avec une bougie dessus.

Il s'installa sur le bord de mon lit

« Fais un vœux sœurette »

Je soufflais ma bougie et l'enlevais du gâteau. Je croquais dedans. Il était encore tout chaud.

« Hummm mon préféré! »

« Tu ne pensais pas que j'aurais oublié quand même? »

« T'avais pas intérêt! »

« Allez, debout, une longue journée nous attend! »

Après une bonne douche je rejoignais les garçons dans la cuisine. Edward me tendit un café en me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avec son adorable sourire en coin avant de m'embrasser sur la joue. Il y avait deux paquets cadeaux sur la table de la cuisine.

Emmett me remis mon cadeau. Un I pod touch et je lui sautais dans les bras.

« T'es fou Emmett! Ça coute une fortune! »

« Hey mais rien est assez beau pour ma ptite sœur »

« Merci c'est vraiment génial! »

J'allais me saisir de l'autre paquet sur la table, mais Edward le prit et le cacha derrière son dos, en me regardant l'air gêné.

« Edward? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? » lui demandais-je

Au lieu de me répondre il lança un regard assassin à mon frère

_O-KAY..._

« Hey! C'est quoi le deal? »

« Rien Bella » me répondit il . « C'est juste que...je peux pas t'offrir ça »

« Ben pourquoi? »

« Parce que c'est ridicule! Ton abruti de frère... »

« Heyyy! » le coupa Emmett

Mais Edward fit comme si de rien n'était et continua sa phrase

« M'a dit que tu détestais les cadeaux, que tu préfèrerais un truc fun, ou symbolique... une attention plus que de dépenser de l'argent... alors... mais ce sale hypocrite t'offre un ! »

Je lançais un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Emmett qui ricanait à côté de moi

« Je n'ai jamais trop apprécié qu'on dépense pour moi, mais tu sais, j'étais la seule boursière de ma promo dans mon lycée, et j'ai dû m'habituer à recevoir des cadeaux de mes amies... de plus »ajoutais-je en regardant Emmett « mon frère lui même m'a toujours fait des cadeaux sans s'occuper de ce que je pensais du prix! Je m'y suis fait! Et puis, je ne peux pas faire la gueule ou refuser un présent!

Allez Ed, je suis sûre que ton cadeau me plaira »

Je m'avançais vers lui en tendant la main et il me remit le paquet avec regret.

J'arrachai l'emballage et tombai sur une boite blanche toute simple, je l'ouvrai et y trouvai sur une clé.

« Euh... ben merci c'est euh »

_Vite une idée!_

« C'est la clé de ta chambre, j'ai installé une serrure hier pendant qu' Emmett et toi étiez à l'épicerie...c'est euh nul je sais»

« Non! » m'exclamais-je « c'est génial »

« Vu qu' Emmett entre toujours dans ta chambre sans frapper... » répondit-il avait un petit sourire

« T'as remarqué hein? » riais-je

« Évidemment qu'il l'a remarqué! A chaque fois tu hurles et tu me fais une scène pendant 3 plombes! » s'écria Emmett visiblement en colère

« Rien de plus normal Emmett ! Bella a besoin de son intimité »

« Et pour quoi faire hein? Coucher avec des mecs? »

Je sentais mon visage devenir rouge... pas de gêne, non, de rage!

« Et bien oui, pourquoi pas? Merde elle a 18 ans, c'est plus une gamine! »

« Okay STOP le vieux couple! » les interrompais-je « Emmett, Edward a raison, je suis une adulte et tant qu'on parle de ma vie sexuelle... »

« Quelle vie sexuelle? » demanda Emmett comme si je venais de lui dire que les martiens avaient débarqué

« La mienne imbécile! Je ne suis plus une petite fille, alors autant t'y faire » je me tournais vers Edward « quand à toi! Merci! Pour le cadeau, et pour avoir pris ma défense... mais ne le fais plus d'accord? Je sais que cela part d'une bonne intention, mais tu ne me traites pas mieux que lui en prenant ma défense! Et de plus, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez à cause de moi. Okay? »

Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux. L'interphone sonna et Emmett alla répondre.

« C'est qui? » demandais-je « vous attendez quelqu'un? »

« Non non » dis Emmett tout sourire « c'est euh... une livraison... pour moi.. »

Je m'installais sur le canapé avec un bouquin, quand le livreur toqua à la porte. Je n'y prêtais pas attention jusqu'à ce que...

« HEY BITCH! »

Je me relevais aussitôt du canapé, pour voir une boule d'énergie me sauter dessus.

« Beth! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? »

« Ah ben merci de l'accueil! » dit elle en s'écartant de moi

« Dis pas de bêtises, c'est trop bon de te revoir! » répondis-je tout en la prenant dans mes bras.

« J'aurais raté ton anniv pour rien au monde! Bon anniversaire ma belle! »

«Merci! mais pas une nouvelle de toi depuis une semaine! et puis, jte croyais a Berkeley en train de préparer ta rentrée »

« Je sais, mais j'ai changé mes plans! »

« Je croyais que tes parents te voulaient près d'eux »

« Ouais, mais tu les connais, ils ne peuvent rien me refuser, et toutes les copines ont choisies la cote Est! »

« Donc...quelle fac? »

« Columbia! je me suis installée sur le campus avec Mary »

« Wahou! C'est génial! On va pouvoir se voir souvent... »

« Y'a plutôt intérêt! »

« A propos de Mary, comment va t elle, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles... depuis le lycée... » dis je tristement

« Ouais je sais, mais elle va bien, et elle sera là ce soir! Elle non plus n'aurait pas manqué ça ! On va faire la fiestaaaaaa »

« Tu m'étonnes! » répliquai-je

« Humhum » nous coupa Emmett

« Oh excusez, Emmett, tu te souviens de Beth... » Beth venait toujours passer deux semaines aux vacances d'été.

« Ouais je m'en souviens ! Ça va la crevette? »

Emmett avait donné ce surnom ridicule à Beth, car elle était très petite et très mince. Elle a toujours fait plus jeune que son age. A 18 ans, on la prenait encore pour une môme de 15 ans. Et étrangement elle plaisait toujours a des hommes bien plus agés...

_Pervers!_

« Emmett, toujours aussi drôle... t'aurais pas grossi? » répliqua mon amie.

Edward explosa de rire derrière Emmett

« Oh mais qui voilà? » demanda Beth en détaillant Edward de la tête au pied avec un regard affamé.

Je lui pinçai aussitôt les cotes, en espérant qu'elle éviterait les gaffes.

« Aiiiiieuh, mais ça va pas Bells? »

« Beth, je te présente Edward notre colocataire » lui dis je en lui lançant un regard lourd de sens. « Ed, voici, Beth, mon amie et complice »

« Enchanté Beth » dit il tout en tendant une main pour la serrer.  
Beth attrapa sa main, puis se colla a lui

« En France on se fait la bise! » s'exclama t elle en lui embrassant la joue. Edward, se recula après ça, mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de Beth

« Chez moi c'est 4 » tout en continuant son manège.

« Beth! T'es même pas française! » lançais je tout en roulant des yeux.

Je la vis chuchoter quelque chose dans l'oreille d' Edward, il me fixa en réponse à ce qu'elle lui disait avec des yeux ronds, et ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, avant qu'un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Bon, c'est fini vos messes basses? » l'attitude de Beth commençait à m'énerver, et je voulais effacer ce sourire du visage d' Edward.

Putain mais quel culot! Et sous mon nez en plus! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'aimais pas les voir flirter. En plus, c'était vraiment pas le style de Beth d'agir ainsi.

« Bells, t'es trop. Pas. drôle » me répondit Beth avec son expression de ptite fille gâtée. « Si on peut même pu draguer! »

« Tu dragueras ce soir Élisabeth » répliquais-je plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« D'accord Isabella, de toute façon celui ci est trop jeune pour moi! » lança-t-elle tout sourire avec un clin d'œil.

Et comme c'était Beth, et que personne pouvait lui résister et surtout pas moi, j'explosais de rire, aussitôt suivit par son rire enfantin.

« C'est plutôt toi qui est trop jeune pour lui, la crevette » nous coupa Emmett tout en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. « Edward ne fait pas dans le jeunisme »

« C'est ce qu'ils disent tous » répliqua Beth en regardant Edward dans les yeux, tout en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

Je posais mes fesses sur l'accoudoir de celui ci, et Edward s'installa aux cotés de mon frère.

**POV Edward**

Non seulement Bella me rendait chèvre depuis... ben depuis que je la connaissais, mais voilà maintenant que cette blondinette qui en savait trop s'amusait à me torturer elle aussi... et tout ça devant Emmett qui heureusement était complètement inconscient des sous entendus et des regards entre Beth, Bella, et moi.

J'avais du mal à cerner l'amie de Bella... Elle jouait avec le feu avec ses remarques, comme si elle voulait me griller devant Emmett, et en même temps... ce qu'elle m'avait glisser a l'oreille un peu plus tôt...

_« Tu peux mentir à Bella, à Emmett, et tu peux même te mentir à toi même... mais certainement pas à moi... elle te plait vraiment, et c'est réciproque... »_

Pourquoi me dire ça? Était-ce possible que Bella soit intéressée? Après tout, Emmett pourrait comprendre que je puisse sortir avec elle, si ce n'était pas juste un coup d'un soir... Il serait peut être même rassuré, me connaissant, il saurait que je ne lui ferais pas de mal que je la protègerai...

Je chassais ces idées de ma tête... après tout, ce n'est pas parce que je plaisais à Bella qu'elle voudrait sortir avec moi! Je ne savais pas moi même si j'étais intéressé sérieusement...

J'essayais donc de me concentrer sur la conversation, Beth avait apparemment apporté tout un sac rempli de cadeaux pour Bella... et j'avais une fois de plus l'air bien con avec cette fichue clé! J'avais un autre cadeau pour elle, mais je ne savais pas encore si j'oserai lui offrir...

« Ca c'est de la part de Daddy... il a toujours eu un penchant pour toi! » s'exclama Beth en tendant une enveloppe à Bella qui l'ouvrit aussitôt

« OMG! Il est dingue! c'est trop »

« C'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais que veux tu? Je suis sure qu'il t'aime plus que moi! » rit Beth

« C'est quoi » demanda Em'

« Une carte cadeau de 250$ chez Barnes & Nobles (_N/A: c'est une librairie_) »

« Tout ça pour des bouquins? »

« Je vais faire comme si j'avais rien entendu Emmett! Et ce n'est pas tout! 500$ sur une carte cadeau visa, à utiliser comme je veux! »

« Ce qui veut dire... » s'écria Beth

« APRÈS MIDI SHOPPING! » s'exclamèrent elles toutes les deux en même temps

« Bon allez, la suite, ma chère Bella... les filles et moi nous nous sommes cotisées pour t'offrir ensemble, le kit de survie de la célibataire »

« Oh non, Beth, vous n'avez quand même pas... »

« Oh que si! » dit Beth en sortant une boite ronde et rose d'un des sacs.

« D'accord, mais allons dans ma chambre »

« Oh que non, je suis sure qu' Emmett et Edward ne manqueraient ça pour rien au monde... n'est ce pas les garçon ?»

J' haussais les épaule tandis qu 'Emmett acquiesçait vivement...

« Très bien vous l'aurez voulu » prévenu Bella tout en ouvrant la boite dont elle sortit...

_OH PUTAIN!_

Plusieurs paquets de capotes, aromatisées, perlés, XL (qui me valu un bref regard des deux filles) et même...

_phosphorescents?_

Et ça les faisait marrer... y' en avait un qui était loin de rire... Emmett... et encore si ça n'avait été que les préservatifs, mais noooon

Bella sorti ensuite du lubrifiant, un anneau vibrant, et...

« Qu'est ce que c'est? » les mots sortirent de ma bouche avant même que je ne m'en rende compte.

« Des digues dentaires » répondit Bella

« Des quoi? » Emmett sortant de sa stupeur

« Des digues dentaires... Emmett, c'est pour... tu sais... »

« Non je sais pas »

« Mais siiiii »

« Mais noooon »

« Ben c'est pour les minettes! »

« Les quoi? »

« Les cunnilingus » répondis-je faisant au passage rougir mon colocataire

« Oh comme c'est mignooon! Il rougit! » s'exclama Beth

« Hein, quoi? Non, je rougis pas »

« si Emmett, tu rougis, mais c'est pas grave, hein! N'empêche, ça m'inquiète, un grand garçon comme toi, devrait être à jour pour ce qui est de la protection contre les MST! Tiens, jte passe un paquet » dit Bella en adressant un clin d'œil à son frère

« Et bien moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est que ma petite sœur en sache autant »

« Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir non? Bon, alors, qu'y a t-il d'autre dans cette boite?... OHHHHH »

Et voilà comment elle acheva Emmett, et moi, par la même occasion... en sortant un énorme vibromasseur rose fluo.

« Il est trop chouuuuuu! » s'exclama Bella

« CHOU? CHOU? Comment tu peux trouver ça chou? Bella, c'est ignoble ce truc! Il hors de question que tu te serves d'un engin pareil! »

« Ah oui? Et pourquoi donc? »

« Parce que... parce que... et bien parce que tu n'as quand même pas envie de perdre ta virginité avec... ça! »

Emmett s'était levé et nous le fixions tous les 3 en silence, puis Bella et Beth se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers moi...

Nous explosâmes de rire.

« QUOI, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle? » s'impatienta Emmett

Après quelques minutes Bella réussit à reprendre son souffle et à articuler

« Ne t'en fait pas Emmett, aucun danger »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par Beth

« Allez Bella, il lui faut un nom! »

« Un nom? »

« Bien sur! Le mien s'appelle Kellan, comme l'acteur super canon dans Beverly Hills! »

« Hummm, je crois que je vais appeler le mien... »

_Et là, le coup de grâce fût pour __moi..._

« ...Monsieur Perfection »

**voilà ça c'est fait! je m'en vais de suite écrire la suite!**

**Biboo, n'oublie pas, un marché est un marché, maintenant tu retires tes yeux de tes robmaniporns et tu vas écrire la suite de ta fic ;p**

**À ce propos je vous ****recommande la fic**

**GLORY BOX de biboo **

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/5678121/1/Glory_box

**Edward, blessé, tente tant bien que mal d'oublier un chagrin d'amour, Bella, réservée,**** souhaite changer de vie et s'extérioriser. Arriveront-ils à prendre conscience du désir qu'ils éprouvent l'un pour l'autre en faisant abstraction de leurs barrières ?**

**(8 chapitres de postés, et la suite arrive bientôt, j'y veille ;p)**

**Et pour celles qui l****isent en anglais, et pour les autres ça leur fera une bonne motivation**

**MIDNIGHT DESIRE de Twilightzoner **

http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/s/4392180/1/Midnight_Desire

**An All H****uman parody of Midnight Sun. AH, AU and consequently OOC. No blood lust - just uncontrollable human lust. Smut filled fun . . .**

**Tous humains, on remplace l'envie de sang, par un désir sexuel incontrôlable d'Edward envers Bella ... a la midnight sun (POV e****d). Du lemon et du fun!**

**Et elle est complète !**

**See ya!**

**XOXOXO**

**JB**


End file.
